Jogo Mortal
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Numa das normais brigas de Lily Evans e Tiago Potter, eles e os amigos encontram um tabuleiro escondido e resolvem joga-lo, mas não esperavam que esse jogo fosse causar a morte de uma menininha e da seguinte...
1. Prologo

**Começou com uma briga...**

- ... e daí depois de TUDO isso o idiota simplesmente se virou para mim e perguntou: - Você quer sair comigo?...

**... Que fez eles descobrirem algo...**

Os seis olharam para baixo e viram que o embrulho havia se aberto, deixando a mostra um tabuleiro.

- É só um tabuleiro – comentou o Tiago displicentemente.

**... E quererem jogar...**

- Vamos Lily deixa de ser medrosa – falou o Almofadinhas fazendo cara de cachorro molhado em dia de temporal.

**... Aprendendo que mesmo no mundo da magia, existe magia desconhecidas...**

- O que é isso? – berrou a Suzi. – Eu te mato Sirius se for você que estiver fazendo isso! – Mas quando olhou para ele viu que não era isso.

**... Com as quais não se deve mexer...**

- Eu estou com medo – admitiu Lily. – Aquela garota... a culpa é nossa! – choramingou.

**... E não se pode parar...**

- Não existe um termino! Tem que haver um jeito! – berrou Sofhie, jogando o tabuleiro na parede.

**... Até eles escolherem...**

- Não!! Ninguém vai morre aqui! – gritou o Tiago enraivecido.

**... O que desejam para parar...**

"- Vamos logo! Tenho que fazer isso! Por eles!" – pensou assustada.

**... Mas o final nunca é o esperado...**

- NÃO!! – berrou o lobisomem num urro angustiado que inundou todo o castelo.

**... Por que não se pode espera nada do que não existe.**

- Isso nunca vai acabar – disse a ruiva.

- Nós começamos isso, temos que arrumar um jeito de terminar! – falou o moreno.

**Jogo Mortal.**

**By Caroline Potter.**


	2. Apresentação dos Personagens

**Lily Evans**

7° Ano Grifinória.

É a Monitora-Chefe, conhecida pelos gritos em Hogwarts, totalmente amável e dedicada, normalmente está sempre de bom humor, com exceção de quando esta perto de Tiago Potter.

_- Alice era nossa amiga! Nós nunca a mataríamos!_

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

7° Ano Grifinória.

Monitor-Chefe, até hoje não entende o que fez de errado para Dumbledore dar essa função, já que é um Maroto e com muito, mas muito orgulho. Há anos é apaixonada por Lily Evans causando brigas em cada corredor que os dois se encontram.

_- Ninguém aqui vai se sacrificar!_

* * *

**Sofhie Evans**

7° Ano Grifinória.

É a mais difícil da turma de se alcançar, teve uma infância divertida com a irmã, embora a tia não gostasse muito dela, pois seu marido teve um caso com a mãe dela. Fechada, mas com seus amigos é divertida e excepcionalmente meiga.

_- Não sei, mas é melhor do que não fazer nada._

* * *

**Sirius Black**

7° Ano Grifinória.

Orgulho defini o Sirius, mas outras qualidades existem nele como amizade e coragem. O mais animado dos Marotos sempre tem um grandioso plano em mente, galinha, concorre com o Tiago ao posto de mais lindo de Hogwarts e lidera.

_- Nós temos que os tirar daqui, não me importa estar sendo insensível, mas não concordo em deixar meus amigos aqui para morrerem!_

* * *

**Suzi Tyller**

7° Ano Grifinória.

A patricinha, às vezes, é meio doidinha e acaba por falar coisas horrendas, mas é uma verdadeira amiga, tem um segredo familiar que nunca revelou as suas melhores amigas e uma paixão não tão secreta por Remus.

_- E sermos acusados de assassinato? Que bom idéia!_

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

7° Ano Grifinória.

Sério, mas ao mesmo tempo um Maroto, o que quer dizer que por baixo da responsabilidade encontra-se um grande encrenqueiro, confiável é um considerado por todos um grande amigo.

_- Você não sabe se isso vai acontecer!_

* * *

**Barbara Tyller**

Transferida.

7° Ano Grifinória.

Independente, aventureira, vai para Hogwarts investigar, mas encontra no meio do terror amigos que podem mudar seu modo de ver o mundo. Orgulhosa adora mandar e fica um pouco furiosa quando está errada ou não é atendida.

_- Eu não sei o que fazer! Isso é tão frustrante!_


	3. O Achado

**Hogwarts, Dormitório da Grifinória,1958.**

- É o melhor lugar sim! – falou uma garota de cabelos negros nervosamente para os dois amigos que se encontravam ajoelhados do seu lado. – Quem com o castelo inteiro iria se interessar pelo assoalho?

- Quem no castelo inteiro iria achar uma gruta no lago? – perguntou o moreno de volta para ela.

- Acho que a Mary tem razão uma gruta chama a atenção de quem a acha, mas o assoalho não – falou o loiro.

Enquanto eles falavam a garota colocava o embrulho que segurava com extremo cuidado e pavor num buraco provocado pela falta de quatro das tabuas do assoalho do dormitório masculino da escola.

Depois dela larga o pacote lá dentro o loiro pegou a varinha e com um floreio desta fez o assoalho se fechar e volta a ser o que era.

- Espero que nunca mais alguém encontre essa praga! – murmurou o moreno.

- Também espero – falou a garota.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Salão Comunal da Grifinória, 1977.**

- Quem ela pensa que é? – repetiu o Tiago pela qüinquagésima décima nona vez consecutiva para os seus dois melhores amigos que vinham atrás e faziam expressões de tédio.

- Pontas você não cansa não? – perguntou o moreno se jogando em cima de uma poltrona observando o amigo chutar uma.

- Claro! Estou realmente cansado dela! – falou não entendendo há que o amigo estava se referindo. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava falando, você não se cansa de repetir a mesma coisa? – este nem teve resposta, pois o Tiago só o olhou com um cara de raiva e se virou na direção de uma voz.

- ... e daí depois de TUDO isso o idiota simplesmente se virou para mim e perguntou: - Você quer sair comigo?...

Remus que se mantinha quieto soltou um gemido no sofá quando viu o amigo piorar a expressão ainda mais. Sirius se afundou mais na poltrona, mas em duvida se ficava preocupado ou se entusiasmado pela provável briga que viria a seguir.

- Ai vem à defensora de sonserinos-sebosos acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que ela venha dar outra bronca defendendo o amor dela! - falou o garoto bem alto, ao que a ruiva que havia falado antes se virou para ele e ficou incandescente de raiva.

- A questão Potter não é defender o Severo e sim impedir um abuso desnecessário! – falou Lily com a voz carregada de raiva.

- Não comece Lily, por favor! – falou uma garota do sexto ano que estava fazendo o dever de transfiguração. – Eu estou tentando estudar e com você e o Tiago gritando não vai dar.

- Você pode fazer o dever mais tarde – falou Suzi que observava a cena divertidamente e foi se sentar no colo do Sirius. – Mas acho que você não devia brigar com o Tiago.

- Nenhuma de nós nunca aprontou nada Lily – disse Sofhie que se sentou ao lado do Remus.

Sofhie é irmã por parte de pai de Lily, mas não tem os cabelos ruivos da irmã nem os olhos verdes, puxou aos cabelos negros da mãe e aos olhos azuis do pai, parecendo muito mais irmã do Sirius do que dela.

Suzi é a loira do trio de olhos castanhos, a única das três de família bruxa.

Lily bufou irritada. Tiago deu um sorriso sarcástico que a irritou ainda mais.

- Sei que não somos santas, mas também não saímos por aí azarando pessoas desavisadas para nos divertir...

- Dês de quando o Seboso é uma pessoa desavisada? Achei que ele já estivesse avisado dês do primeiro ano, vou me lembrar de mandar uma coruja para avisa-lo então. – Sirius, Suzi e Sofhie começaram a rir e Remus tentou esconder o sorriso.

- Você é a pessoa mais desagradável que existe. O Severo não lhe fez NADA! E você dês do expresso do primeiro ano implica com ele!

- Logo se vê que mesmo negando ser amiga dele há anos, você ainda gosta do Seboso – falou o Pontas subindo as escadas para o dormitório irritado.

- Volte aqui Potter! – berrou a ruiva indo atrás dele, no que os outros quatros prontamente foram atrás.

- Caia fora Evans! – gritou o Pontas ao mesmo tempo que chutou um baú dele que bateu de lateral no assoalho e fazendo uma tábua se soltar e um embrulho vermelho empoeirado achar a atenção dos outros quatro.

- Você não manda em mim Potter! – gritou à ruiva.

- Mas você se encontra no MEU dormitório! – berrou de volta.

- Também... SIRIUS! Não mexa nisso! – gritou se interrompendo quando viu o amigo se abaixar e estender a mão para um embrulho no chão.

Sirius parou com a mão no ar, surpreso por ter sido metido na discussão e olhou para ele pedindo uma explicação.

- Você não pode ir mexendo em algo que nem sabe o que é! Vá que esteja azarado! – explicou.

Tiago que havia se virado interessado, para irritar a ruiva se abaixou e pegou o objeto.

- Por que daria? – replicou, o mantendo fora do alcance da garota.

- Por que é burrice tocar no objeto que tem dentro sem saber o que é! – disse e começou a puxar da mão do Tiago, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

- Até o que a gente acha eles conseguem arrumar um jeito de fazer virar uma discussão para eles... – falou o Sirius sendo interrompido pelo barulho de algo caindo no chão.

Os seis olharam para baixo e viram que o embrulho havia se aberto, deixando a mostra um tabuleiro.

- É só um tabuleiro – comentou o Tiago displicentemente.

* * *

**N/A:**Oi!!

Eu quero pedir muitas, muitas e muitas desculpa para quem lê esta fic, pois eu estou o maior tempão sem colocar nenhum capitulo e como eu não estava contente com a fic eu mudei toda ela.

Prometo que vou tentar atualiza com freqüência!! Mas para isso preciso recebe comentários para saber o que vocês acham dela!!

Bjs.


	4. Um Jogo e Uma Consequencia

- Uma vez Potter, sempre burro – falou a ruiva impedindo Tiago de pegar o tabuleiro com um empurrão no braço.

- Você não cansa de ser irritante Evans? – perguntou ele que foi pegar o objeto de novo, sendo impedido novamente pela ruiva.

- Não pegue isso Potter – Sirius, Remus e Suzi percebendo que iria ir longe à discussão se sentaram nas camas, Sofhie continuou paralisada. – Isso é um tabuleiro de conversação com os espíritos.

Os Marotos e Suzi começaram a rir, Tiago fez uma expressão zombeteira e disparou um sorriso irônico em direção a Lily.

- Não acredito que você acredita nisso Evans. – Lily ergueu o queixo confiante.

- Então vá em frente Potter, mas depois não diga que não avisei.

Tiago se abaixou pela terceira vez para pegar o tabuleiro, mas uma mão o alcançou antes da dele e saiu correndo sendo impedida quando Sirius se jogou sobre ela.

- O que você esta fazendo Soh? – perguntou Sirius que a impedia de respirar direito, pois tinha se jogado sobre ela com tudo para impedi-la de sair.

- Isso... não... é... legal... Sirius – sussurrou e Remus puxou Sirius para sair de cima dela enquanto Suzi e Lily a ajudavam a levantar.

- Não entendo é só um jogo, você esta é com medo Soh – disse Sirius recebendo um olhar raivoso da garota.

- Nós somos bruxos Sirius, como bruxo você deveria saber que não é bom mexer com espíritos, ainda mais com espíritos ruins – retrucou a garota recebendo um olhar de zombaria por parte dos Marotos.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia jogarmos assim temos diversão para esta noite – falou Suzi alegre retirando a força o tabuleiro da mão da amiga que ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Então jogue vocês, pois nós não iremos – falou Lily ao lado da irmã.

- Com medo Evans – agora Tiago falou tudo, para convencer a Lily de uma coisa era só ofender o seu orgulho.

- Não mais que você Potter.

- Então jogue! – Sofhie olhou para a irmã vendo que a batalha estava perdida.

- Lily não – ainda pediu.

- Tudo bem! Vamos Sofhie eu irei adorar ver um espírito infernizando o Potter! – falou contente indo se sentar em uma roda que o Sirius rapidamente armou com uma mesinha no centro onde Suzi colocou o tabuleiro.

- Você não sabe do que esta falando – ainda murmurou a garota antes de Remus a pegar pelo braço e senta-la ao lado de Sirius e dele e em frente à irmã que parecia concentrada demais no tabuleiro.

- Como funciona isso? – perguntou Pontas ao lado da Lily que o olhou superior.

- Colocamos o dedo aqui e fazemos uma pergunta e se tiver algum espírito disponível ele nos responde.

Todos fizeram isso, Sofhie só depois de Sirius tê-la obrigado e ter recebido uma careta em resposta.

- Que palhaçada isso! – Tiago falou querendo tirar o dedo já chateado por não ter acontecido nada de surpreendente, quando algo aconteceu. Primeiro parecia que os dedos deles estavam sendo sugados para dentro, eles gritaram. Sofhie se segurou na coxa do Sirius que mesmo assustado olhou malicioso para ela que se encontrava beirando o transparente.

- Quem esta fazendo isso? – perguntou Lily assustada dando uma olhadela para Tiago.

- Juro solenemente que não sou eu! – berrou ele em resposta. Nesse momento o puxão ficou mais forte e em um ímpeto eles começaram a serem rodados com se uma mão com enorme força estive-se segurando o braço de cada um a velocidade foi aumentando a medida que os gritos também, então subitamente num estrondo vermelho todos foram jogados para cada lado com os dedos sangrando.

Na parede atrás do Remus e da Suzi lia-se num tom de sangue provavelmente o deles próprios.

"O que vocês começaram só terá final quando o começo se transformar em fim. Enquanto isso, conseqüências dos seus atos atormentara-los com surpresas imediatas."

No mesmo instante em que acabaram de ler ouvi-se um grito agonizante do dormitório das garotas.

- Alice! – gritaram as três levantando-se sendo seguidas pelos Marotos e correndo para o dormitório não o conseguindo abrir.

- Alice! – Lily começou a esmurrar a porta a sujando de sangue. – Abra essa porta! Agora!

Lily bateu mais uma vez e nesse estante a porta se abriu e eles desejaram não ter que ver aquilo, mas ficaram com os olhos presos na figura que estavas parada no meio da sala, tinha o corpo de Alice, mas nem de longe parecia a garota de olhos meigos e sorriso encantador que era amiga deles.

Encontrava-se coberta de sangue e os ossos da mão eram salientes como se alguém tivesse arrancado à pele dela a força. A blusa e a saia se encontravam rasgadas como se tivesse lutando contra algum animal selvagem e o osso do joelho jazia para fora num ângulo estranho enquanto o rosto encontrava-se coberto de feridas, arranhões e roxos e uma orelha as mãos dela seguravam como se tivesse sido cortada.

Lily gemeu. Tiago ficou paralisado. Sofhie escondeu o rosto no ombro do Sirius. Sirius enlaçou-a pelos ombros enquanto encarava o que um dia foi Alice. Suzi agarrou os ombros do Remus. Remus olhava boquiaberto a cena.

- Alice – chamou Lily baixinho a amiga olhou para ela com os olhos vermelhos de sangue e deu um risinho que não pertencia a ela.

- Isso é só o começo do jogo, logo vocês terão mais obstáculos, ou vocês vencem ou irão perdendo ao pouco – falou com uma voz gélida que não pertencia a ela.

No fim dessa frase o rosto adquiriu a expressão de Alice e com uma expressão assustada murmurou o nome da amiga antes de trombar para a frente e parar definitivamente de respirar.

Lily gritou e correu para a amiga se agarrando ao corpo dela. Remus desceu as escadas correndo para pedir ajuda.

Tiago abraçou Lily que falava uma monte de coisas incompreensíveis para a amiga a levando para longe de Alice.

Nesse momento Frank entrou no quarto e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão amarelada, soltou um urro de dor que fez todos gelarem e se jogou em cima de Alice a abraçando como se pudesse traze-la de volta a vida.

Sofhie começou a murmurar no ombro de Sirius que era culpa dele, Suzi saindo do estado de choque mandou Sirius leva-la para o quarto, mas viu que foi um grande erro, pois quando Sirius e ela chegaram ao quarto e ela viu tudo saiu correndo escada a fora passando pelo buraco do retrato com Sirius atrás.

Suzi se encostou na porta e começou a chorar baixinho. O que piorava a situação que já estava péssima era ver o Frank e ouvi-lo.

Remus chegou com Dumbledore e Minerva que mandou todos saírem e obrigou Frank a sair e sentar na Sala Comunal.

Alice foi levada para a enfermaria mesmo não a vendo nada a ser feito por ela, Frank foi junto Dumbledore mandou Minerva mandar dar um calmante para ele.

Depois de todos saírem Dumbledore disse para acompanhá-lo até sua sala e os quatros o fizeram.

- Eu sinto muito ter que lhes incomodar nesse momento, mas preciso saber dos detalhes – cada palavra era pontuada por um grande soluço de Lily que ainda escondia o rosto no peito de Tiago.

- Nós estávamos no nosso quarto, as garotas conosco... Quando ouvimos um grito e chegando lá... – Tiago perdeu a voz, Remus percebendo que o amigo não iria contar sobre o tabuleiro achou melhor continuar.

- Lily começou a bater na porta e ela não abria, mas num momento abriu e... Alice estava lá parada naquele estado e depois trombou para a frente e...

- Morreu – completou Suzi baixinho por Remus.

- Entendo – falou o professor. – Então os senhores podem me explicar por a porta se encontrava suja de sangue e os dedos de todos vocês se encontram sangrando?

Tiago, Suzi e Remus se entreolharam. Lily continuou chorando.

- Nós estávamos jogando e nos cortamos... – Remus disse.

Dumbledore olhou por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua para eles.

- Vocês tem certeza que não sabem de nada? – perguntou.

- Alice era nossa amiga! Nós nunca a mataríamos! – berrou Lily encarando Dumbledore com os olhos verdes inscandecentes.

- Eu nunca disse que vocês a mataram Srtª. Evans, nunca pensei isso, mas reconheço que acho que vocês sabem mais do que me contaram. Por enquanto é só, aconselho os senhores a irem dormir, amanhã será um dia triste, mas vai melhorar.

* * *

- Não vai adiantar nada você continuar chorando aqui – falou Sirius já impaciente com a garota que se recusava a falar com ele.

Pareceu incrível para ele, mas ela ergueu a cabeça fitando-o.

- Nós a matamos Sirius! – desabafou a morena.

- Não foi nós Soh, estávamos no nosso quarto. Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá, mas não foi à gente – disse, Sofhie o encarou descrente.

- Você ouviu aquela coisa falando de dentro dela! Como você explica a Lice falando com nós daquele jeito! Da maneira como ela estava ela nem ia se agüentar em pé!

Sirius ficou calado, não havia como discordar desse fato.

- Eu não acredito.

- Acredita sim – falou a garota e se virou vendo o resto dos amigos se unirem a ela e ao Sirius.

- Não poderam fazer nada? – perguntou Sirius com uma pontinha de esperança.

- Não, ela já estava morta – falou Remus.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Suzi depois de um minuto de silêncio, todos se entreolharam.

- Não sei... Não sei como se acaba com isso – falou Lily soluçando e se abraçando a irmã.

- Nós começamos jogando – se lembrou Tiago das palavras. – Acho que devemos acabar jogando também.

Todos se entreolharam de novo, assustados demais com tudo e no fundo nenhum queria retornar aquele jogo.

- Nós começamos isto, vamos terminar – falou Sofhie surpreendendo a todos.

Com vários acenos de cabeça eles retornaram ao quarto dos garotos o mais devagar que poderiam.

Sentaram-se no mesmo circulo e colocaram os dedos ensangüentados no mesmo lugar.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Lily.

- Não sei – respondeu Remus.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos, até Tiago se estressar e jogar o tabuleiro contra a parede.

Nesse momento novas palavras começaram a se formar na outra parede.

_"Não é dessa maneira que eu encaro o começo."_

Lily deu um pulo.

- Chega disso! Vamos procurar Dumbledore e contar tudo!

- E sermos acusados de assassinato? Que bom idéia Lily! – disse Suzi sarcástica também se levantando.

- Mas nós não podemos deixar mais pessoas morrer! – berrou Sofhie em defesa da irmã.

- Você não sabe se isso vai acontecer – disse Remus.

- É claro que vai Aluado – Pontas declarou.

- Também acho provável, a mensagem foi clara – finalizou Sirius.

- E o que vocês acham que Dumbledore vai fazer? No Maximo seremos expulsos – gritou Suzi.

- Mas precisamos de ajuda! Não resolveremos isto sozinhos! – gritou Sofhie.

Minerva entrou nervosa no quarto, parecendo furiosa.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? Depois de tudo que houve esta noite as senhoritas deviam estar no seu quarto que foi devidamente arrumado e... – mas perdeu a fala ao observar o quarto dos garotos. Sirius rapidamente quando ela entrou pegou e escondeu o tabuleiro em uma cômoda. – Vocês chamam isto de brincadeira? – perguntou a professora aparentando estar a ponto de explodir. – Direto para o quarto de vocês AGORA! – berrou para as garotas que não queriam ir. – E vocês vão dormir imediatamente! Se ouvir mais um som vindo deste quarto os senhores estarão encrencados! – Disse depois de limpar as paredes com um aceno de varinha.

Os três desabaram nas camas assim que ela saiu para logo depois dar um pulo ao ver as letras voltarem como antes.

- Vamos sair daqui – falou Sirius no que todos concordaram.

Pegaram à capa de Tiago e rumaram ao dormitório das garotas, mas as encontraram nas escadas.

- A gente não consegue ficar lá, parece que revemos a cena – disse Suzi.

Os garotos contaram o que aconteceu para elas e depois de uma discussão resolveram ir dormir, ou melhor, tentar dormir na Sala Precisa.

- Temos que pensar em um meio de resolver isto – desabafou Remus, nervoso se atirando em uma das camas na sala.

- Vamos no matar talvez assim ele pare – brincou Sirius rancoroso.

- Talvez seja isso mesmo que ele deseja que façamos – disse Sofhie. – Mas é como um jogo, essa é a operação obvia, então temos que achar a saída complicada.

- Desculpe, mas no momento não estou conseguindo ver saída – disse Lily quase dormindo.

- Nem eu – repetiram todos.

Ficaram em silencio e depois de um longo tempo, um a um foram dormir.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii!!

Coitadinha da Alice já morreu no segundo capitulo, mas vem mais morte por aí... Ela foi apenas a primeira! Hehehe... Como sou má!!

Vlw a todos os que leram msmo ñ comentando, mas peço q comentem! :)

E se der leiam as minhas outras fics!! Prometo que me esforço para que vocês gostem!!

Bjs.


	5. Uma Noite Muito Longa

Quando os três entraram no Salão Principal pela manhã encontraram um silêncio estrondoso nele. Lembraram-se pela primeira vez de Peter que passou a noite na Ala Hospitalar, por causa de uma indigestão, e encontrava-se comendo como um doido na mesa da Grifinória; sentaram-se ao lado dele, que levantou os olhos da comida.

- Onde vocês estavam? – E sem dar tempo deles responderem, provavelmente estava impaciente para poder colocar mais alguma coisa em sua boca. – Souberam do que aconteceu?

- Infelizmente nós vimos a Alice, Peter – Falou Remus, Peter fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Não estou falando da Alice, essa eu vi quando a trouxeram para a enfermaria.

- Como você é insensível Peter! Ela era nossa amiga – Disse Suzi.

- Mas o que aconteceu então? – Perguntou Sirius rapidamente, desconfiado.

- Encontraram uma garotinha do primeiro ano enforcada para o lado de fora da Torre de Astronomia com o rosto todo cortado e os dedos decapitados – Contou, comendo um pedaço de bacon.

- Merda – Falou Tiago saindo da mesa no que todos, exceto Rabicho, o seguiram. – O que vamos fazer?

- Não é nossa culpa e eu não quero mais participar disso! – Disse Suzi levantando-se da frente do lago onde todos estavam sentados.

- Oh Suzi! – Chamou Sirius, mas a garota nem se voltou para olhá-lo.

- Deixe-a – Disse Remus. – Ela está precisando de um tempo.

- Todos nós estamos, mas temos que fazer algo! – Resmungou Sirius.

- Acho que devemos falar com Dumbledore – Falou Sofhie.

- Eu acho que devemos ir embora de Hogwarts para longe de todo mundo – Disse Lily.

- Eu sou obrigado a concordar com a Evans. Talvez se estivermos longe... Talvez o problema sejamos nós, entendem? – Perguntou Tiago, desolado.

- Então vamos sair daqui – Disse Sirius se levantando.

- Mas primeiro temos que falar com a Suzi – Respondeu Sofhie.

Só para falar com a Suzi eles demoraram o dia inteiro, pois a garota estava decidida a evitar-los e ao assunto.

Óbvio que ela foi totalmente contra e disse que andara pensando e era só uma coincidência que o jogo devia estar azarado e as mortes não tinham nada a ver com eles.

No outro dia nada aconteceu e eles começaram a pensar que talvez Suzi estivesse certa, pois eles viviam no mundo da magia e era possível ter só um feitiço para assustá-los no tabuleiro, mas daí eles começaram a se perguntar:

_"Quem era de fato o assassino?'_

Aos poucos eles pararam de andar juntos e voltaram as normais discussões Evans X Potter.

Dumbledore disse que decidiram não fechar o castelo, pois não houve mais ataques, mas que se houvesse possivelmente Hogwarts seria fechada.

Ao passar do mês Hogwarts voltou ao normal, mas Frank não parecia encarar de maneira boa o assassinato cruel de Alice e nem deveria mesmo.

Então por isso não foi totalmente inesperado o que ocorreu no final do mês.

- O Potter é tão irritante!! Quem ele acha que é para me dizer aquelas coisas? – Perguntou a ruiva que agora entrava no Salão Comunal.

- Sua paixão? – Brincou Suzi.

- Paixão não Suzi! É amor mesmo! – Riu Sofhie da expressão da irmã.

Mas todas pararam de rir com a cena que viram a sua frente. Frank encontrava-se decapitado com uma faca na mão, jogado no chão do Salão.

No mesmo momento em que Lily soltou um grito, Os Marotos entraram no Salão. Tiago ficou boquiaberto com o que viu e todos ficaram paralisados.

- Continua achando que a culpa não é nossa, Suzi? – Perguntou Sofhie raivosa.

- Tenho certeza. Por que seria?

Sofhie apontou a parede e Suzi prendeu a respiração.

"_O jogo só está no começo não se esqueçam disso! Lily Evans, Tiago Potter, Sofhie Evans, Sirius Black, Suzi Tyller e Remus Lupin são os culpados."_

- Apague isso antes que alguém veja – Guinchou Suzi.

Sirius com um aceno conseguiu fazer as palavras desaparecerem.

- Hagrid – Murmurou Sofhie e saiu correndo sendo seguida pelos outros.

- Oi – Disse o alegre Hagrid quando abriu a porta da cabana e viu os seis amontoados do lado de fora.

- Podemos dormir aqui Hagrid? – Perguntou Lily se acomodando num canto junto à irmã.

- Podem, mas o que deu em vocês? – Perguntou o meio gigante desconfiado.

- Sentimos saudades – Respondeu Suzi.

- Mas vocês nunca se deram bem! Fico feliz que tenham se entendido no final.

- É. No final. – Falou Lily e eles se entreolharam.

- Tenho certeza que vocês irão gostar do Fofo – Todos se entreolharam com a súbita alegria dele.

O olhar já dizia tudo: **"Perigo!".**

De fato, ele tirou de dentro de uma caixa enorme e eles pensaram como não haviam visto antes um cachorro negro com três cabeças.

Suzi arfou e se encolheu, ao contrário dos outros que foram para cima do cachorro.

Sofhie e Lily brigavam para ver quem ia segurá-lo e optaram por colocá-lo no meio das duas quando se sentaram novamente. Suzi saiu do lado delas e foi sentar ao lado do Remus.

- É lindo Hagrid! – Disseram as irmãs juntas.

- Eu sei. – O meio-gigante estava todo feliz. Lily conjurou uns sacos de dormir e todos entraram no seu e logo adormeceram, exaustos dos acontecimentos horríveis que eles haviam visto.

No meio da noite um barulho alto acordou-os e se levantaram de um pulo.

- É só o Hadrig roncando! – Murmurou Sofhie para não acorda-lo.

- O que iremos fazer? – Perguntou Remus direcionando o assunto para o que eles menos desejam pensar.

- Sair daqui – Disse Sofhie.

- Contar para Dumbledore – Falou Lily.

- Talvez ele só deseje um sacrifício – Comentou Suzi, baixinho, mas aquilo calou a todos.

- Ninguém aqui vai se sacrificar! – Tiago falou decidido depois de um tempo.

- E o que nós podemos fazer? – Sussurrou Suzi.

- Se contarmos para o Dumbie, nós seremos expulsos com certeza – Disse Sirius.

- E se sairmos daqui e isso continuar a atacar? Como vamos saber? – Perguntou Remus.

- Não sei, mas é melhor do que não fazer nada – Comentou Sofhie.

- Agora vamos dormir, resolveremos isso amanhã – Disse Lily.

Dessa vez eles não adormeceram tão fácil.

* * *

Sirius pegou a mão da Sophie e puxou-a, fazendo-a acordar e olhar confusa para ele, que fez um sinal para ela o seguir.

Foram para fora da cabana do Hagrid e começaram a caminhar pelo jardim.

- O que foi Sirius? – Perguntou desconfiada e congelada pela temperatura do ambiente.

- Nós temos que os tirar daqui, não me importa estar sendo insensível, mas não concordo em deixar meus amigos aqui para morrerem! – Ele parecia decidido, com a arrogância habitual muito mais acentuada.

- Eu concordo, mas você sabe que se fizermos isso teremos que ficar aqui, não é? Não podemos deixar as pessoas para morrer, sem nem avisarmos.

- Eu sei, mas vou me sentir melhor com eles longe, só te falei porque preciso de ajuda.

- Incrível como eu queria ver você admitir que você precise de ajuda e no momento eu não me sinto nada contente em ouvir isso – Falou Sofhie sarcástica.

Sirius sorriu fracamente.

- Sinto muito ter te feito jogar.

- Eu tinha a opção de recusar, mas eu joguei, a culpa é de todos nós.

- Não tenho idéia do que fazer para parar.

Sofhie segurou o braço dele.

- Você não tinha como saber e nem tem como saber – Disse.

- Acho que as Evans são carmas – Soh ergueu a sobrancelha confusa.

- Por quê?

- Por que não há como resistir a elas – Sorriu maroto deixando-a vermelha.

* * *

Lily acordou e não encontrou a irmã nem Sirius em parte alguma, como todas as pessoas, logo, pensou em algo de ruim. Tiago que estava mais perto recebeu um chute da ruiva acordando com um gemido e se virando para o lado logo em seguida.

- Acorde! – A ruiva mandou e ele abriu um dos olhos muito a contragosto. – A Sofhie e o Sirius sumiram.

Tiago deu um pulo e os dois saiam para procurá-los.

- O que será que eles estão fazendo?

- Pelo o que eu conheço do Sirius... – Tiago sorriu maroto e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Pelo que eu conheço da Sofhie ela não ia cair tão fácil nos papos do Sirius.

- Bom não é exatamente o que parece – E apontou para um casal a frente.

- Ah, isso não é nada de comprometedor, está frio aqui – Sirius estava com a mão na cintura de Sofhie.

- Se é assim...

- Isso não quer dizer que eu deixo Potter – E tirou a mão do Tiago da cintura dela.

- Vamos lá falar com eles.

* * *

Remus acordou com a porta batendo e foi até a janela vendo o Pontas e a Lily saindo juntos, desconfiou.

Suzi gemeu no canto em que estava e Remus a olhou, estava acordando de certo ouviu o barulho da porta também.

- O que houve? – Perguntou, sonolenta.

- O Tiago e a Lily resolveram fazer uma caminhada noturna.

- Quê? – Perguntou subitamente acordada e começou a rir baixinho. – Pelo jeito a Sofhie e o Sirius também.

- Então os dois devem ter ido atrás deles.

- Mas não sabia que o Sirius e a Sofhie estavam juntos – Suzi fez cara de pensativa.

- Nem eu.

- Devíamos ir atrás deles? – perguntou para Remus.

- Acho que não, se a Sofhie e o Sirius estão juntos eles já vão ficar brabos o suficiente com a Lily e o Pontas.

Assim Remus se mudou para o lado da Suzi e continuaram conversando até voltarem a dormir.

* * *

- Como vamos forçá-los a irem embora? – Perguntou Sofhie enquanto chegavam no lago e sentavam.

- Não sei, preciso da sua ajuda para descobrirmos um jeito.

- Se algo acontecer com as famílias deles? – Perguntou achando a idéia idiota.

- Com todas ao mesmo tempo?

- Não exatamente, com a mãe da Lily e o pai do Tiago, daí convencemos a Suzi e o Remus a irem com eles – Disse esperançosa.

- Certo, então é só mandarmos uma carta com a letra deles para Dumbledore e se os pais deles sugerirem que tragam um amigo, não acho que Dumbledore vá contra.

- Somos uns gênios né?

- Não te faz bem andar com o Sirius, Sofhie – Disse Lily surgindo atrás deles e dando um susto neles.

- Aham, está ficando com o ego igual o do Sirius.

- Como se seu ego fosse pequeno né Tiago? – Perguntou Sofhie irônica.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui fora? – Perguntou Lily desconfiada.

- Não queira nem saber cara Lily – Respondeu Sirius com uma piscadela marota que fez a ruiva ficar vermelha e Tiago começar a rir.

- Foi o que eu te disse Lily – Falou Tiago. – Agora vamos voltar ou você quer continuar atrapalhando?

- Ei! Eu duvido que seja isso! Sofhie teria me contado!

Sofhie ergueu a sobrancelha zombeteira, Lily fez expressão de impaciência.

- Não acho bom sumirmos com as coisas que estão acontecendo – Falou Lily baixinho.

- Não podemos viver sob o medo também mana!

- Me diga outra solução então? – Perguntou.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles de novo.

- Vamos voltar – Disse Sirius e os quatros saíram silenciosamente de volta à cabana.

Assim que entraram viram a Suzi dormindo abraçada no Remus.

- Ai que fofo! – Disse Lily com um sorriso, se sentando e abraçando Fofo que estava por perto.

- Não acorde eles Sirius – Disse Tiago rindo para o amigo que já estava pronto para acordá-los e teve que se contentar com uma risada estilo cachorro.

- Vou folgar tanto no Aluado amanhã! – Falou rindo.

Assim todos se ajeitaram novamente.

- Amanhã temos que tomar uma decisão – Disse Lily que deitou abraçado no Fofo.

- Decididamente – Disse Sofhie e piscou para Sirius, o que não passou despercebido por Tiago, que estranhou.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii!!

Hoje fui boazinha! Coloquei mortes calmas e coloquei romance também né?!

Agora façam suas partes e comentem senão mato todo mundo no próximo capitulo!! Hehehe...

Bjs.

**N/B:** Doidinha Prongs com a posse da nota agora!!

Hey, você é muito mal! /cara de marota incrédula/ Eu não acredito que você fez isso com os personagens!! /continuando com cara incrédula/ Comentem viu gente?? Meu trabalho aqui sai melhor e acho que o da Carol também, quando o nosso trabalho é valorizado. Comentários são importantes e ajudam a autora a terminar o capitulo mais rápido, o que volt no trabalho da beta. Autora mais motivada, capitulo melhor e a betagem melhor ainda!!

Beijoooo!


	6. A Morte é Tão Natural

**Bárbara Tyller**

- A morte é tão natural Tom – falei para meu namora que modéstia a parte é muito gato!

- Isso porque não foi seu irmão que morreu!

- Mas faz nove meses! Você tem que levantar a cabeça, pode parecer idiota, mas ele não ia querer isso!

- Me deixe em paz Bárbara!

Saiu me deixando bufando.

- Eu sinto muito Tom.

* * *

**Suzi Tyller**

- Eu não quero morrer! – berrei enquanto corria pelo corredor do terceiro andar.

Algo me perseguia, eu sentia, as luzes estavam apagadas, o luar não ajudava.

Gritei e tropecei, coisa idiota parece àqueles filmes trouxas que eu vi com as garotas nas férias!

- Ah!

* * *

O grito se prolongou por toda Hogwarts.

* * *

Um grupo encontrava-se novamente na cabana do meio-gigante, mas agora sentados foras para poderem conversar sem serem ouvidos.

- Onde está a Suzi? Combinamos aqui! – disse Sofhie.

- Devemos procurá-la, tenho uma sensação ruim.

Sirius olhou para a Lily abismado.

- Sirius, depois de tudo o que estamos passando sensações ruins podem ser normais – falou Sofhie.

- Vamos nos dividir – disse Tiago.

- Nada de se dividir pode ser muito perigoso – falou Remus.

Assim o grupo se levantou e rumou para o castelo.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

- Estou cansada, vamos olhar o terceiro andar e irmos dormir – disse.

Tínhamos olhado todo castelo e não encontramos nenhum vestígio da Suzi.

Algo agarrou minha mão assim que entramos, Sofhie estava apavorada e apontou para cima.

- Não! – berrei quando vi Suzi engolida por chamas no teto e no momento seguinte às chamas explodiram e sumiram levando-a junto.

- Sacrifícios não adiantam! Mas podem continuar tentando, está interessante! – Uma voz saída do nada falou.

- A Suzi se sacrificou! Mas dissemos para ela não fazer isso! – disse Tiago arrasado e brabo.

- Ti, ajuda! – pediu Sofhie quando viu que Remus não tinha nenhuma reação.

- Eu gostava muito dela – falou ele depois de alguns momentos.

- Ela te ama também – disse Sofhie.

- Amava – corrigiu dolorosamente Sirius.

* * *

Eles fugiram para a cabana do Hagrid novamente, Sofhie esperou eles dormirem e foi deitar ao lado do Sirius cutucando-o.

- Temos que os fazes ir embora amanhã!

- Mandei as cartas hoje de tarde, amanhã eles vão embora – Sofhie aconchegou-se mais a ele.

- A Suzi... – choramingou escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

- Ela foi corajosa – disse Sirius.

- Amiga – sussurrou Sofhie fechando os olhos.

* * *

- Eu não posso ir agora! – falou Lily para Dumbledore.

- Senhorita Evans deve ir é sua família e pode leva uma amiga junto assim como o Senhor Potter pode levar um amigo.

Saíram da sala do diretor e começaram a caminhar em direção ao jardim.

- Sofhie vem comigo! Eu não quero deixa o resto de vocês, mas são meus pais! – disse a ruiva.

- Entendemos Lily, e a Soh vai sim! – falou Sirius.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas não vou, sabe que sua mãe não gosta muito de mim, vou ficar aqui com o Sirius e o Remus vai com o Ti – falou e apertou a mão do Sirius.

- Sofhie – tentou a irmã.

- Não adianta discutir nem você nem nenhum dos dois – disse para Tiago e Remus também.

- Isso tem cara de armação sua Almofadinhas!

Tiago saiu caminhando alcançando os outros depois de falar isso para um enigmático Sirius Black.

* * *

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Sofhie para Sirius enquanto assistiam os amigos irem a direção ao portão de Hogwarts.

- Não sei, mas acho que vamos jogar novamente.

- Certo.

* * *

**Bárbara Tyller**

Acordei suando, sonhei que minha irmã gêmea tinha pegado fogo.

Senti isso como se eu fosse ela.

Como se ela procura-se isso.

- Suzi – chamei num colar de duas faces que nós duas sempre usávamos, não nós falávamos há anos, mas um juramento ao nosso avô nos fazia usá-los.

Passei a noite chamando-a e ela não atendeu, de manhã estava decidida a meter meus pés em Hogwarts, sair do meu amado colégio de magia e ir lá para ajudar alguém que prometi não ajudar e assim fiz.

* * *

- Sirius – Sofhie chamou da janela com a voz fraca e quando ele olhou-a apontou para o caminho do portão, por ele entrava uma garota exatamente igual à Suzi exceto pelos cabelos escuros. – Suzi!

Saíram correndo e atropelaram alunos chegando no meu do pátio. Sofhie jogou-se contra a garota.

- Suzi, eu achei que você tivesse morrido! Onde você se meteu? Achei que aquilo tinha matado você! Sinto muito por esse jogo!

- Sofhie deixe a Suzi falar – disse Sirius sorrindo.

A garota olhou de modo estranho para eles e por fim pareceu se decidir por sorrir.

- Estava em Hoesmeade, porque acharam que eu tinha morrido?

- Achamos que o espírito do tabuleiro havia pegado você, te vimos numa bola de jogo e explodiu e desapareceu junto com você!

* * *

**Bárbara Tyller**

_Então ela morreu, eles virão! Tabuleiro tinha que ser a tonta da minha irmã que não acredita em nada para mexer com espíritos._

- Os outros foram para casa, acho que você deveria ir também! – a garota disse.

- Só podem estar malucos! Deixaram eles ir? Eles não estarão protegidos longe! Só vão estar protegidos quando isso acabar o melhor a fazermos e pegar esse tabuleiro e conversar com meu avô ele vai nos ajudar e depois irmos para perto de cachorros, vocês tem algum aqui?

- Tem o Fofo, mas como você sabe dessas coisas? – perguntou a garota pasma.

- Andei pesquisando a noite passada.

O garoto olhou para mim desconfiado.

- Quando pintou o cabelo?

- Tive um ataque ontem a noite e resolvi mudar, agora podemos ir até o tabuleiro? – perguntei impaciente.

* * *

Foram para o quarto dos garotos com o tabuleiro. Bárbara sentou-se e colocou o dedo sobre ele.

- O que vocês estão esperando?

Sirius colocou o dedo também, Sofhie depois de um momento concordou e colocou.

- Vô – chamou a garota. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

O ponteiro começou a girar.

S-U-Z-I P-E-D-E D-E-S-C-U-L-P-A-S

- Certo vô, o que podemos fazer para isso parar?

E-L-E N-Ã-O P-R-E-T-E-N-D-E P-A-R-A-R

- Isso eu sei vovô, pare de falar por código, fale direito.

V-O-C-Ê S-E-M-P-R-E F-O-I M-I-N-H-A N-E-T-A P-R-E-F-E-R-I-D-A N-E-S-S-A B-R-I-N-C-A-D-E-I-R-A

- Mas isso não é só uma brincadeira, eu posso morrer!

V-O-C-Ê S-A-B-E-R-A O Q-U-E F-A-Z-E-R C-O-N-F-I-E N-A S-U-A I-R-M-Ã

- Vô!

Já era tarde ele não queria mais conversar.

- Ok, não ajudou muito.

- Nada você quer dizer Suzi! – ralhou Sirius mal-humorado.

- Vamos falar com o espírito que vocês, nós envocamos.

J-Á E-S-T-O-U A-Q-U-I V-E-I-O B-R-I-N-C-A-R T-A-M-B-E-M

- Vim sim! Do que estamos brincando exatamente?

D-O J-O-G-O D-A V-I-D-A Q-U-E-M G-A-N-H-A F-I-C-A C-O-M E-L-A

- Você deveria dar pista como jogamos para vencer.

V-O-C-E-S N-A-O V-E-N-C-E-M M-A-I-S P-O-D-E-M T-E-N-T-A-R

- Ok, isso foi muito esclarecedor!

Brava Bárbara deu um pulo quando algo úmido a atingiu.

- O que é isso? – perguntou e viram que o sangue vinha de baixo da cama.

Entreolharam-se e Bárbara foi lá ver com os dois seguindo-a.

Em baixo da cama encontraram Peter ou o que um dia foi Peter, picotaram ele, de forma horrenda.

Mas o rosto gorducho encontrava-se intacto contendo uma expressão de horror.

- A morte é ao natural – murmurou Bárbara agora entendendo um pouco o namorado.

- Temos que avisar Dumbledore!

- Vamos – Sirius disse.

* * *

- Eu não sei o que acontecera com Hogwarts se isso não parar – Dumbledore disse para Minerva olhando o aluno morto.

- Quem será que está fazendo isso Alvo?

- Não sei, mas tenho algumas suspeitas.

- Quais?

- Não vou falar até ter certeza Minerva. Sirius sugiro que você procure outro lugar para dormir.

- Vamos para a cabana do Hagrid – respondeu Sofhie.

Dumbledore olhou-os intrigados, mas não fez nada contra.

* * *

- Mãe! – chamou Lily quando chegou em casa. – Pai!

- Lily! – sua mãe veio correndo da cozinha abraçando-a. – O que está fazendo em casa?

- Você mandou uma carta pedindo-me para vir!

- Eu não mandei carta nenhum, amor!

- Sofhie e Sirius!

- O que querida?

- Nada mãe!

* * *

- Tiago! – disse a mãe assustada assim que o viu na porta da sala. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Tiago arregalou os olhos, mas Remus pareceu compreender.

- Papai me mandou uma carta pedindo para que viesse.

- Eu não mandei carta alguma – falou o pai dele entrando na sala.

- Sirius Black.

- Sofhie Evans – completou Remus a frase do Tiago.

* * *

- Eu não sei o que fazer! Isso é tão frustante! – Bárbara reclamou encolhida na cabana do Hagrid.

- Você está muito esquisita Suzi!

- Você nunca fez nada e não parecia ligar – Sirius disse.

Sofhie olhava-a desconfiada.

- Me cansei de não ligar, não quero morrer e não irei!

- Eu também não pretendo morrer!

- Tenho um plano! Vamos pegar Fofo sair de Hogwarts, procurar se... nossos amigos e alugarmos uma casa até descobrirmos como acabar com isso!

- Que idéia estúpida!

- Pare de reclamar Sirius, pelo menos faremos alguma coisa! – Sofhie levantou-se. – Vamos buscar nossas coisas.

* * *

Eles se escondiam para saírem sem serem notados.

- Desculpe Hagrid – Sofhie falou olhando a cabana do meio-gigante as escuras com Fofo lambendo-lhe a mão.

- Vamos devolver Fofo seguro Sofhie, eu juro – prometeu Sirius abraçando-a pelos ombros.

_Engraçado como o Black gosta dela, mas não os vi juntos de verdade nenhuma vez._ Pensou Bárbara.

- Vamos logo, não podemos demorar. – Bárbara chegou na frente de um beco. – Vamos desaparatar.

- Eu não sei desaparatar Suzi – disse Sofhie.

- Vamos fazer aparatação acompanhada, segurem forte em mim.

* * *

- Eu atendo mãe! – gritou a ruiva indo à direção a porta. – Sofhie, Sirius... SUZI!

Gritou o ultimo nome abraçando a amiga.

- Você esta viva!

- Também foi uma surpresa para nós quando ela apareceu.

- Uma surpresa agradável! – Apressou-se a acrescentar Sofhie.

Sirius dês que ela havia voltado achava alguma coisa suspeita, mas não sabia o quê.

- Temos que buscar Tiago e Remus, pegue suas coisas logo.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Explicamos quando estivermos todos juntos.

* * *

Tiago e Remus correram para pegar suas coisas. Eles decidiram alugar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado, pelo menos até terem uma idéia melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi!

O que acharam do capitulo?

O capitulo não está betado, porque tenho a impressão que minha beta saiu de férias e se esqueceu de me avisar. :S

Shsuahsaushau.

Espero comentários!

Bjs.


	7. Começando A Desvendar O Mistério

**N/A: **Oii !!

Acho que eu deixei meio confuso a morte da Suzi no capitulo anterior e peço desculpas, mas pelo menos até segunda ordem ela morreu sim!

Agora vamos ao capitulo!!

* * *

- Eu não agüento mais não fazer nada! – Disse Bárbara Tyller batendo as mãos na calça jeans.

- Eu também não agüento mais ficar trancado aqui! – Sirius reclamou.

- Eu aproveitei que estava em casa e li alguns livros...

- Você esta sempre lendo!

- Você esta parecendo uma velha reclamona Sirius! – Remus implicou com o amigo que estava a horas reclamando.

- Continue Lily – Encorajou Sofhie, lançando um olhar de advertência ao Sirius.

- Eu acho, não tenho certeza, mas se descobrirmos quem é o fantasma poderemos então descobrir o que houve na vida dele para ele estar fazendo isso!

- Você é um gênio Lily! – Tiago exclamou e Lily corou.

- Acho melhor do que ficarmos parados aqui! – Bárbara disse.

- Então como vamos descobrir isso? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Jogando – Respondeu Sofhie.

- Mas não com o espírito ele não vai nos dizer nada! Tem que ser outra pessoa! – Bárbara falou emburrada.

- Quem? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Pode ser minha mãe – respondeu Remus.

Todos o olharam.

- Tem certeza Remus? – Perguntou timidamente Lily.

- Tenho.

Sirius tirou o tabuleiro da mochila e todos se sentaram em volta.

- Suzana Lupin – Chamaram.

- O-L-A R-E-M-U-S.

- Oi mãe – Disse Remus apático.

- E-U S-E-I O Q-U-E V-O-C-E-S D-E-S-E-J-A-M.

- Pode nos ajudar? – Perguntou Sofhie.

- P-O-S-S-O.

- Ótimo, como é o nome do espírito? – Perguntou Bárbara.

- A-N-N-A L-Y-K-E-R.

- É uma garota? – Lily esta pasma.

- Só porque é assassino você acha que tem que ser um homem? – Defendeu Tiago.

- Não é que as mulheres são mais amigáveis – Lily defendeu-se.

- Você não sabe nos dizer mais nada? – Perguntou Sirius.

- N-A-O P-O-S-S-O C-O-N-T-A-R M-A-I-S N-A-D-A.

Assim todos saíram de perto do tabuleiro e se sentaram jogados para trás como se estivessem descansando depois de uma exaustante partida de quadribol.

- Onde podemos achar onde ela morou? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Internet! – Responderam Lily e Sofhie.

Desse jeito eles saíram decididos a procurar alguma coisa que pudesse salva-los na internet.

* * *

- Ali Lily! – Gritou Sofhie apontando para uma pagina na tela e recebendo vários olhares zangados das pessoas da lan house que estava apertada por causa de um grupo na frente de um computador.

- Suicídio de Anna Lyker assusta visinhos – Lily leu.

- Quando eu morrer, eu espero que minha nota não seja que eu assusto os visinhos, acho que é por isso que ela voltou para se vingar. – Sirius recebeu um tapa na cabeça dado por Tiago.

- Continue lendo Lily – Pediu Remus.

- Anna Lyker de 22 anos foi encontrada pelo padrastro e a irmã ontem de manhã com os pulsos cortados na banheira da casa. De acordo com os visinhos eles sempre esperaram por isso, "aos 17 anos ela fugiu de casa e foi morar com Dan Hollyr aquele cantor de rock, mas depois de quatro anos ele a mandou embora, provavelmente pelos ataques que ela tem desde criança", conta uma vizinha.

O padrasto e a irmã dizem que não esperavam que ela fizesse isso, pois estava demonstrando possível melhora desde que se livrou de Dan, este por sua vez recusou-se a fazer qualquer comentário.

- Mas se ela se assassinou por que ela voltaria para cá desse jeito? – Perguntou Sirius.

Todos se entreolharam.

- Temos que procurar Dan Hollyr – Bárbara disse.

- Vamos logo, o Fofo esta impaciente dentro do meu casaco e não seria bom ninguém daqui ver um cachorro de três cabeças – Sussurrou Sofhie.

Agora uma aventura contra o tempo e da qual a vida deles depende começa.

* * *

- Eu vou te jogar pela janela! – Disse Bárbara para Sirius que insistia em ficar se sacudindo ao som da musica.

Os sete (contando o Fofo) encontravam-se num carro alugado, Lily decidiu que é o melhor meio deles não serem rastreados pelo Ministério da Magia, por que a partir de agora Dumbledore já deve ter percebido que eles fugiram.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Não tem nada para fazer dentro desse carro!

Bárbara fechou o punho, furiosa.

- Menos Sirius, por favor! – Pediu Sofhie que estava no meio dos dois.

- Parece que você voltou muito implicante daquele seu passeio noturno! – Retrucou Sirius para Bárbara que fingiu não ouvi-lo, viando-se para o Remus.

- O que você esta lendo? – Perguntou.

- Coleção Deltora Quest, para distrair.

Remus mostrou a capa do livro.

- Literatura trouxa? – Perguntou Bárbara interessada.

- Exato – Remus sorriu para a garota que sorriu de volta.

- Você parece ser o mais normal de todos.

Remus estranhou o comentário.

- Achei que você me acha o mais estranho de todos – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Achava? Não, você é a melhor companhia por aqui.

Remus ficou vermelho, mas aceitou o elogio.

Ao lado Sofhie e Sirius começaram a cantarem juntos. Bárbara tampou os ouvidos com a mão brincando, mas logo todos estavam cantando e Fofo pulando de colo em colo abanando a cauda alegremente.

- Como você sabia que cachorros afastam espíritos? – Perguntou Remus.

- Meu avô era ligado a essas coisas, ele me contava histórias, parece que ele estava certo – Sorriu a garota olhando Fofo com carinho.

- Achei que você não gostasse de cachorros – Comentou Remus, Bárbara olhou confusa para ele.

- Eu sempre amei cachorros!

O pensamento de Remus é que havia alguma coisa muito estranha com Suzi Tyller.

- Lily – Chamou Tiago, sentado no lugar do passageiro, na frente, com Lily.

- O quê? – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da direção.

- Não queria ter te convencido a participar daquele jogo – Lily deu uma olhadinha para ele.

- Eu participei por que sou orgulhosa, o que faz disso culpa minha, Tiago – Tiago olhou-a surpreso por ser chamado pelo nome.

- Vou fazer de tudo para acabar com isso – Falou o moreno.

- Eu também! – A ruiva deu um dos poucos sorrisos destinados a Tiago Potter.

- Agora que eu percebi! – Disse Sirius atrás da Lily.

Tiago virou-se para ele.

- O quê?

- Não podemos ir a um show com essas roupas!

Todos começaram a rir, somente Sirius Black para se preocupar com roupas nessa situação.

- Teremos tempo para passar em uma loja, daqui a dez minutos vamos chegar onde será o show e daí nós nos dividimos: dois ficam no carro, dois comem, dois compram roupas e depois trocamos assim todos podem comer e se arrumar.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos alugar um quarto, temos que tomar banho, e as trocas ficam como a Lily falou, dois ficam no quarto com o Fofo – Remus disse e todos concordaram.

Após dez minutos como Lily havia dito, eles acharam um hotel bem apresentável e Sirius pagou, pois havia ganhado uma herança há pouco tempo e foi ele que insistiu em ficar em um hotel espaçoso.

Ficou decidido que Sirius e Sofhie iam comer e Bárbara e Remus fazer compras enquanto Lily e Tiago ficavam no hotel cuidando do Fofo.

* * *

- Estou decididamente acabada! – Disse Lily jogando-se em cima da cama. Tiago jogou-se na cama ao lado e Fofo pulou para o colo dele. Lily riu.

- Acho que ele gosta de você!

- E você esta com ciúmes por isso! – Falou Tiago rindo da cara da ruiva que ficou vermelha.

- Só espero que nada aconteça com ele, não acho certo nós termos metido ele nisso.

- Também não acho, mas é nossa única chance!

- Certo, vamos jogar xadrez? – Perguntou Lily, levantando-se e indo pegar o tabuleiro.

* * *

- Pare de comer como um porco Sirius! – Pediu Sofhie que se encontrava entre o riso e a vergonha de almoçar-jantar com um cara que parece que esta competindo para ver se consegue levar o restaurante a falência.

- Vai dizer que não esta com fome? Não comemos dês que deixamos o Caldeirão Furado de manhã!

- Mas é nojento! – Disse com uma careta Sofhie.

- Fica quieta! – Falou Sirius rindo e colocando uma batata frita na boca dela, calando-a.

* * *

- Eu vou levar um jeans e essa blusinha vermelha! – Bárbara disse para Remus que já havia escolhido a roupa dele.

- Como demoramos pouco vamos comprar algo no Mcdonalds e liberar a Lily e o Pontas? – Perguntou Remus e Bárbara concordou.

- Você esconde alguma coisa – Falou Bárbara, não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

- Por que acha isso? – Perguntou Remus desconfortável.

- Sua expressão. O que houve com a sua mãe? – Perguntei.

- Morreu.

- Isso eu sei Remus, mas como?

- Foi atacada por um lobisomem.

- Sinto muito – Disse Bárbara que assim que acabou de falar se lembrou do namorado, deveria ter ligado mais para a dor dele.

* * *

- Sirius não se esqueça do objetivo! – Disse Lily para um animado Sirius Black que se divertia no show.

- Não esqueci Lily, já vai acabar!

- Por isso mesmo, vamos invadir o camarim! – Falou Sofhie, puxando-o para longe do palco.

Os seis resolveram estuporar o segurança e adentrar o camarim esperando o cantor que tem um camarim exclusivo.

Fofo encontrava-se numa bolsa que Lily levava, parecia pequena, mas era enorme por dentro, contendo água e comida e espaço para ele andar e um feitiço para abafar o som, por que nenhum cachorro merece tanto barulho nos seus ouvidos.

A primeira parte do plano foi muito fácil, logo haviam entrado no camarim e quando o cantor entrou Sirius amarrou-o com um simples aceno da varinha.

Dan pareceu assustado e deveria estar mesmo, se sentir preso e não enxergar nada é preocupante.

- Não vamos machuca-lo – Disse Lily tentando acalma-lo.

- Se não for necessário – Tiago recebeu um olhar mortal de Lily.

- Queremos saber tudo o que possa nos contar sobre Anna Lyker – Bárbara tomou a frente do interrogatório.

- Por que querem saber de Anna? – Perguntou Dan que havia recuperado o alto controle.

- Você não vai acreditar se a gente te contar cara! – Disse Sirius.

- Nós começamos a jogar um jogo dos espíritos e agora Anna esta matando nossos amigos.

- Anna nunca faria isso – Disse ele não constatando sobre a veracidade do jogo.

- Mas é ela, precisamos saber tudo que você possa nos contar para entender porque Anna esta fazendo isso! – Bárbara exclamou.

- Vou contar, mas afirmo que Anna não seria capaz disso!

- Conte, por favor! – Pediu Sofhie.

- Conheci Anna depois de um show. Ela conseguiu entra nos bastidores, ela é linda...

- Era – Corrigiu Sirius recebendo um olhar de censura de todos.

- Era. Logo ela me chamou atenção, então ela veio até mim e começou um monologo sobre os cantor que ela gostava e sobre letras e musicas. Aconteceu bem rápido, nos encontramos três vezes e na terceira ela disse que ia ter que sair de casa então ia para outra cidade, então eu disse para ela ir mora comigo e ela aceitou.

- Que lindo! – Lily comentou e Sofhia ouvia a história encantada, Sirius fingia que ia vomitar e Tiago ria.

Bárbara e Remus tentavam extrair ao máximo, informações que pudessem ajudá-los.

- Os anos foram ótimos, até chegar o último ano em que ficamos juntos, nós estávamos preparando o casamento, então chegou uma carta do padrasto dela e ela começou a ficar transtornada.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sabia de nada senão não teria feito o que fiz. – Desculpou-se ele.

- O que houve?

- Anna ficou quase maluca, andava perturbada pela casa, perdeu o interesse por tudo, parecia sempre assustada e prestes a atacar quem fosse. Eu levei-a a um psicólogo, mas não adiantou. Até a vez que ela tentou matar o baterista da minha banda porque chegou por trás dela para dar um susto. Ela andava com uma faca e eu nem sabia disso, eu pensei em interná-la, mas ela se recusou, passamos um ano nisso até que não deu mais e eu conversei com o padrasto dela e ele a levou embora. Agora eu percebo que fui eu que a condenei a morte. Ela me pediu gritando que não o deixasse a levar e eu deixei...

Você nunca imagina ver um cantor de rock chorando, mas é a cena que os seis estavam vendo até Sirius e Tiago não estavam mais folgando.

- Pouco antes de Anna morrer eu recebi uma carta dela, me contando tudo! O padrasto dela se aproveitava dela! Ela estava trancada lá dentro e a irmã assistia a tudo calada! Logo que eu recebi a carta peguei um avião e fui para a casa dela, buscá-la agora que eu sabia de tudo tinha certeza que íamos nos casar e enfrentar tudo juntos, só que cheguei justamente na manhã que a encontraram morta.

- Você não contou à polícia? – Perguntou Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Contei, mas eles disseram que a carta não era prova suficiente, se o que vocês dizem é verdade quero ir com vocês, talvez assim Anna me perdoe por tê-la abandonado.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu gostei do capitulo e vocês? Acho que agora a história esta começando a enfrentar soluções e confusões, mas lembrem-se que essa história não é exatamente como tudo parece a coisa mais obvia!

No próximo capitulo vou começar a responder os comentários no final (se eu receber algum), porque acho bonitinho! (Autora doida!)(**N/B:** Concordo plenamente.)

Espero realmente que gostem do capitulo!!

Bjs.

**N/B: **Bom, gente, como eu já expliquei a minha ausência no capitulo passado para a dona Carol, eu acho q eu também preciso explicar para vocês, né?? Aconteceu q eu fiquei sem net, e sem net eu não entro no MSN, sem entrar no MSN,a Carol não me manda o capítulo, se ela não me mandar o capitulo, como eu vou betar??(é obvio!!)E eu não estava de férias, eu nem viajei!! (carinha triste)

Capítulo betado hoje, eu espero, sinceramente, que gostem!!

Ah, Carol, você acha bonitinho responder as reviews?? Aff...Bom, tem gosto para tudo na vida!!

Beijooo!!

P.S.:Desculpem mais uma vez por não estar no capítulo passado... I'm so sorry!! Kisses for everybody!! Ah, e comentem!!


	8. Algumas Histórias Antigas

- O melhor a fazermos é ir até a casa da irmã e do padrasto dela!

- O padrasto dele morreu há alguns meses! – Dan respondeu.

- Então vamos falar com a irmã dela!

- Vamos então!

* * *

Após ser decidido o objetivo eles pegaram o ônibus do Dan, como os integrantes da banda adoravam Anna não se opuseram, até porque eles preferiam mil vezes um bom avião.

* * *

- You're so good to me baby, baby... – Começou a cantar Lily, que estava do lado do Dan, que dirigia o carro e mexia no radio.

- I want to lock you up in my closet... When no one's around... I want to put your hand in my pocket... Because you're allowed... – Bárbara e Sofhie começaram a cantar também.

- Isso esta ficando legal! – Disse Sirius quando as garotas começaram a dançar.

- I want to drive you into the córner... And kiss you without a sound... I want to stay this way forever... I'll say it loud... Now you're in and can't get out...

- You make me so hot... Make me wanna drop... You're so ridiculous... I can barely stop... I can hardly breathe... You make me wanna scream... You're so fabulous... You're so good to me baby, baby... You're so good to me baby, baby... – Sofhie cantava no ouvido do Sirius que a pegou pela cintura beijando o pescoço dela.

Lily e Bárbara riram. Tiago olhou significativamente para a Lily que corou.

As garotas continuaram dançando e cantando e logo Sirius e Sofhie estavam se agarrando no banco do ônibus e Tiago saiu de perto fazendo um comentário indecente.

- Nem se sequer parece que tem um fantasma atrás de nós – Comentou Remus depois de uma hora em que os dois continuavam se agarrando.

- Deixem eles se divertirem, isso é inveja de vocês – Bárbara sorriu.

- O que podemos fazer por enquanto? – Lily perguntou.

- Eu acho que tenho que conta algo para vocês – Bárbara falou.

Sirius e Sofhie pararam de se agarrar com sorrisos como se fossem modelos.

- O que? – perguntou Tiago. Dan ouvia lá da frente.

- Eu não sou Suzi Tyller. Eu sou Bárbara Tyller.

Foi uma seqüência de queixos caindo.

- Bem que eu percebi que havia algo errado! A Suzi era meio nojentinha!

Sirius ganhou um tapa de Sofhie.

- Eu tive um pesadelo não consegui entra em contato e fui para Hogwarts, daí vocês dois me contaram o que houve e eu assumi o lugar dela, não vou deixar essa coisa que a matou matar todos os amigos dela!

Lily levantou e abraçou Bárbara chorando.

- Você já é nossa amiga! Percebemos que a Su estava muito diferente, mas ela nunca nós falou que tinha uma irmã.

- Obrigada Lily, também estou considerando vocês meus amigos! É que nós não nos dávamos bem.

- Eu achei muito estranho quando você disse que gostava de cachorros – disse Remus ainda assimilando tudo.

- Mas você são muito parecidas!

- É obvio né Potter! São gêmeas!

Depois de algumas perguntas e discussões estavam todos rindo.

Dan teve que saber de toda a história para entender.

* * *

- Chegamos! – Disse Dan nem um pouco alegre, apontando para a casa em que Anna foi feita prisioneira.

- Deve ser bem difícil para ele! – Sussurrou Sofhie para Lily. – Estar aqui sabendo de tudo!

- Você não quer ficar aqui fora? – Perguntou Lily docemente.

Dan fez sinal que não, mordendo raivosamente os lábios.

- Vamos – Disse Tiago tomando a frente.

Uma loira veio atender a porta, Dan cerrou os punhos furioso, Bárbara apertou o pulso dele como se pedindo calma.

- Você é a irmã de Anna? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Sou sim – Respondeu olhando vitoriosa para Dan. – Veio tentar prender alguém hoje?

- Viemos conversar – Disse Lily se metendo na frente.

A mulher não pareceu nem um pouco feliz quando Sirius adentrou a casa dela.

- O que vocês querem?

- Seremos bem rápidos. – Sirius se largou no sofá.

- Sua irmã simplesmente está matando os nossos amigos!

A mulher não pareceu surpresa com a declaração do Remus.

- Imagino que eu deva ficar triste por isso?

Dan deu um soco na mesa.

- Você deixou matarem sua irmã e não fez nada! – Gritou.

- Ela que se matou, sempre foi fraca!

- Sua...

Lily e Sofhie o seguraram quando ele foi para cima da loira.

- Você sabe por que sua irmã iria querer matar as pessoas? – Bárbara perguntou.

- Nunca entendi a Anna, já era maluca quando foi morar com esse daí. Aí piorou mesmo!

Sirius correu os olhos pela casa e viu um altar.

- Você é batuqueira? – Perguntou.

Todos olharam abismados para ele, que fez um sinal com a cabeça.

Lá tinha uma foto de Anna com o padrasto e uma agulha como se prendendo as mãos dos dois juntos.

- Pareço uma? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Você é uma P isso sim! – Dan berrou.

- Não vamos conseguir nada conversando com ela – Disse Barbara subindo as escadas. – Vamos olhar o quarto de Anna!

- Vocês não podem ir entrando assim na minha casa! – Berrou a mulher furiosa.

- Se você diz que sua irmã é louca não vejo porque você irá nos impedir!

A loira mordeu o lábio e se sentou no sofá dizendo qual era o quarto.

O quarto de Anna é em um tom de azul claro, com uma cama no meio, uma mesinha do lado e um roupeiro o que chama a atenção é um quadro na parede com um monte de fotos. Todas de Anna e Dan juntos.

Dan se aproximou das fotos imediatamente e começou a pega-las para si, ninguém fez nada para impedi-lo.

Os outros começaram a mexer nas coisas e Sofhie achou um diário em uma das gavetas colocando dentro da roupa.

Assim que viram que não tinha mais nada foram embora deixando a loira com uma expressão zombeteira.

- Leia Soh. – Disse Lily assim que começaram a dirigir para um camping onde indo ficar até decidir o que fazer agora.

"Eu estou deixando o Dan louco, eu sei, mas não consigo me controlar. Hoje quase matei um amigo nosso, eu simplesmente devia ir para longe, sou um perigo a ele também.

Meu padrasto vai vim pegá-lo eu sinto isso e nenhum de nós conseguirá escapar.

Sinto o medo gelando-me e me entorpecendo. Como queria ficar com Dan, mas ele está furioso comigo. Não o culpo."

- Passa algum tempo até a próxima.

"Esta tudo começando novamente! Me trancaram aqui! Só me deixam sair as vezes e ele me segue! Quero pedir ajuda para o Dan, mas sei que não devo mete-lo mais nisso, assim ele esta a salvo"

"Tenho que parar com isso! Hoje vou sair dessa casa! Ele esta usando o transe para se aproveitar de crianças! Consegui mandar uma carta para o Dan, contando um pouco, ele vai me ajudar assim que sair daqui!"

- Isso tem o dia da morte dela! – Exclamou Sofhie.

- Então foi o padrasto dela que a matou! – Disse Remus.

- Que história é essa de transe? – Lily perguntou.

- Vocês acham que o padrasto dela era alguma espécie de bruxo? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Bruxos não existem!

Todos sorriram com a fala de Dan.

- Não acho que ele fosse um bruxo, talvez ele só conseguisse colocar as pessoas em transe, isso explica muita coisa!

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Tentar falar com a Anna? – Perguntou Lily. – Eu não consigo acreditar que seja ela que esteja fazendo isso!

- Eu tenho uma teoria! – Bárbara falou. Todos ficaram quietos esperando o que ela iria falar. – Se ele for ele fazendo essas coisas? Só que com o nome dela? Talvez ele a esteja atormentando-a até agora na morte.

Dan estremeceu com o pensamento.

- Vamos tentar falar com a Anna então!

Decidido isso eles foram até um restaurante para depois tentar falar com a Anna.

- Quando isso acabar você aceita sair comigo Lily? – Perguntou Tiago que havia ficado para trás com a Lily enquanto os outros se divertiam com alguma história.

Lily olhou para ele com curiosidade.

- Acho que sim Tiago! – Tiago sorriu sinceramente feliz.

- Ótimo!

Lily sorriu de volta e saíram correndo para alcançar os amigos.

* * *

- Anna? – Chamou Dan timidamente, como se estivesse fazendo algo em que não acreditava muito.

- Parece que você esta morrendo Dan! – Disse Sirius, ganhando um olhar malvado de todos a volta.

- D-A-N?

- Você está mexendo Sirius! – Acusou Dan e Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Anna? – Perguntou Lily baixinho. – Eu sou Lily Evans. Eu sei que não é você que esta matando meus amigos! É seu padrasto certo?

- N-Ã-O S-O-U E-U M-E-S-M-A.

Dan ficou olhando furioso para o Sirius.

- M-A-S N-Ã-O S-O-U E-U Q-U-E E-S-T-O-U N-O C-O-N-T-R-O-L-E E-L-E T-O-M-A C-O-N-T-A D-A M-I-N-H-A M-E-N-T-E E-U S-Ó A-S-S-I-S-T-O A T-U-D-O S-E-M P-O-D-E-R F-A-Z-E-R N-A-D-A.

- O que podemos fazer para poder pará-lo? – Perguntou Sofhie.

- U-S-E V-O-C-Ê C-O-M-O P-O-R-T-A N-O M-O-M-E-N-T-O E-M Q-U-E E-L-E S-U-R-G-I-R.

- Como assim? Seja mais clara! – Pediu Sirius abraçando Sofhie protetoramente.

- S-Ó D-E-S-E-N-H-E A P-O-R-T-A Q-U-A-N-D-O E-L-E S-U-R-G-I-R Q-U-E E-U V-O-U E-S-T-A-R D-O S-E-U L-A-D-O.

- Anna? – Falou Dan.

- O-I D-A-N.

- Você não consegue voltar? – Pediu.

- I-S-S-O É I-M-P-O-S-S-I-V-E-L M-A-S A-L-G-U-M D-I-A I-R-E-M-O-S N-O-S E-N-C-O-N-T-R-A-R.

- Anna – Murmurou Dan.

- D-E-S-C-U-L-P-E-M A-D-E-U-S D-A-N.

Sofhie abraçou-o assim que o ponteiro parou de girar.

Sirius olhou-os meio brabo meio com pena.

Tiago apertou a mão da Lily com força.

Lily deitou sua cabeça no ombro do Tiago.

Bárbara e Remus se olharam como se estivessem dividindo uma opinião.

Dan soluçava no ombro de Sofhie.

* * *

- Então não há o que fazer? Vamos ficar aqui esperando a morte? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Temos que devolver o Fofo para o Hagrid assim ele vira atrás de nós. É o único jeito – Respondeu Bárbara.

Remus concordou com ela, os dois haviam discutido isso em particular.

- Vamos leva o Fofo logo então – Sugeriu Lily. – Quanto mais rápido acabarmos melhor.

- Mas temos que fazer sem que alguém nos perceba realmente.

- Vamos de noite – Decidiu Tiago e todos concordaram.

Assim a noite eles entraram escondidos pela passagem secreta da Dedosdemel.

- Vocês não estão achando o castelo vazio demais? – perguntou Sirius e os outros concordaram.

Dan havia sido deixado de fora dessa aventura, pois não encarou bem uma explicação e uma demonstração de magia, parecia meio verde na ultima vez que o haviam visto.

Ele insistiu que Anna nunca faria nada com ele, os seis torceram para que ele estivesse certo.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lily.

Eles percorreram todo o castelo até a cabana do Hagrid que conservava a única chama acesa.

Sem bater na porta entraram e Hagrid ergueu aquele guarda-chuva que tinha parte de sua varinha abaixando-a apenas quando viu quem eram.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Fofo! – Gritou o meio gigante arrancando o cachorro dos braços da Lily e o abraçando.

- Hagrid o que aconteceu com Hogwarts? – Perguntou Sofhie.

O meio gigante a olhou estranho.

- Fechou! Dês do ataque coletivo aos alunos do primeiro ano quando não sobrou ninguém!

* * *

**N/A:** Atraso! Mandem um recado para Doidinha Prongs!! A culpa é dela!!

Gente eu amo vocês!! Amei os comentários e espero que tenha bastante nesse capitulo também!! Agora vai começar a ter mais ação!! Eu não estou bem certa mais talvez a fic só tenha mais uns cinco capítulos, mas não garanto!! ;D

Respondendo os comentários:

_Doidinha Prongs:_ Viu que eu coloquei a culpa em você do atraso? Shsuahsuahsua. Esta no capitulo a resposta da sua pergunta! Espero que tenha gostado! :D Adoro você!!

_Nana Evans Potter:_ Espero que você tenha gostado mesmo não tendo mortes!! Mas nesse capitulo matei todos do primeiro ano em sua homenagem!! (Aluninhos vão atrás da Nana agora! Shsuashauhsuashau.) Bjs.

_Shakinha:_ Eles desconfiaram, mas quem notou mesmo é o Remus e o Sirius!! ;D Mas eu acho que essa história de gêmeas ainda vai da alguma confusão!! Bjs. :DD

_Lari Forrester Black:_ Oii!! Leitora nova!! Que bom que gostou da fic!! (Olhinhos brilhando!) Conheço Supernatural sim!! AMO!! Tirei a morte da Suh de lá!! Shsaushauhsua. Amo o Sam e o Dean!! (Manda lá para casa/pedindo para a diretora do seriado!). Eu não tenho tv a cabo (Sim! Minha mãe é cruel!) daí alugo a temporada quando sai em dvd!! Já vi a segunda, o Dean consegue se livrar do pacto neh?? (Carinha esperançosa!). Shsaushauhsau. Espero que goste do capitulo! Bjs.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Acho que o capitulo não demonstra que o outro estava claro neh? (Carinha de má!) Mas aos poucos vocês vão entendendo, se eu não mudar o rumo é claro! ;D Tenho dezoito!! Por quê?? Fazer o que!! A culpa é dela que sumiu!! Shsuahsuahsau. Ta eu sou má com ela! Shuashsushau. Bjs. Adoro-te!! Desculpe a demora para comenta na sua fic, tah ?!

_Lily Evans:_ Oii !! Leitora Nova !! Eba !! Acho que matei o Neville sem querer também!! :S Shsuahsuahsuahsua. Espero que goste desse capitulo!! Bjs.

_May Cullen Potter: _Oii !! Cullen por causa do Ed ?? (Olhar raivoso! Ele é MEU!! Shusahsuhsau. Ok. Ele é da Bella, mas a copia numero 1 é MEU!!)(N.B.: A cópia nº 1 é minha! Nós já discutimos isso! Que coisa! O Ed é só MEU!!Não divido ele nem com a Bella... Huashuahsuahs) Que bom que gostou do capitulo !! Espero que goste desse também !! Bjs.

_Camila:_ Oii !! Matei montes de criancinhas !! Risadas malvadas !! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo !! Deixa um comentariozinho, ok ?? (Carinha pidona.) Bjs.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii !! Sumi, mas voltei com várias atualizações viu !! :D Que bo quem gostou do outro capitulo !! Gostou desse ?? Adoro vc !! Não demora mto para posta nas suas fics, por que adoro elas !!

**N/B: **A culpa é sempre minha! Humpf. Duas leitoras novas! Bem vindas, Lari Forrester Black e Lily Evans à Fic Jogo Mortal, girls!

Estou muito feliz! Esse capítulo teve muitas reviews! Adorei, girls...

Acho que vou mudar meu Nick para Bella Prongs...(**N/A:** Mas o Ed continua sendo MEU!! Shuahsuahsuahsau.) Huashuahsuahsuhush

Beijooo!!

Doidinha Prongs


	9. A Espera

**N/A:** Capitulo dedicado a Doidinha Prongs.

* * *

- Um ataque coletivo! – Murmurou novamente Sofhie.

Os setes estavam em um restaurante, após largarem Fofo com o Hagrid que ficou muito feliz ao vê-lo.

- Faz sentido! Talvez como ele não se aproximasse de nós por causa do Fofo ele resolveu tentar nos atrair para o castelo, a questão é que nós só fomos descobrir agora! – Bárbara disse.

- O que acha que vai acontecer agora? – Perguntou Sofhie. Lily mexia distraidamente na sua bebida.

- Ele virá atrás de nós.

Lily deu um salto na cadeira.

- Ok! Eu admito!

Todos a olharam alarmados.

- Admite o que Lily? – Perguntou Sirius, sendo que não era o único que estava confuso com o pulo súbito da ruiva.

- Eu admito que gosto do Potter!

Todos ficaram uns dois minutos sem reação olhando-a até que começaram a rir e Tiago deu um grande sorriso.

- Isso todos sabíamos Lily! – Gritou Sofhie.

- Seja menos escandalosa! – Pediu Remus quando as pessoas no restaurante olharam para eles.

A ruiva perdeu toda a energia que apresentou e caiu na cadeira completamente vermelha.

- Agora só falta o Remus ou a Bárbara se declararem! – Comentou Sirius rindo do amigo que ficou vermelho. Bárbara limitou-se a dirigir um olhar a ele.

- Se sairmos vivo disso, acho que a Suzi merecia um enterro mesmo que fosse simbólico, já que não temos o corpo dela – Sofhie falou baixinho e todos acenaram concordando.

- Você não vai nos contar o que houve para se detestarem? – Perguntou Sirius a Bárbara.

Tiago silenciosamente puxou Lily da mesa, mas a ruiva quis ficar para escutar a resposta da loira.

- Não há muito que contar. Suzi e eu somos muito diferentes. Depois que nossos pais morreram fomos morar com meu avô, Suzi ficou muito feliz quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, eu escolhi ir para uma escola perto de casa assim ia estar perto do meu avô. Suzi achou isso uma besteira, não tem como não querem ir para Hogwarts, eu considerei meu avô mais importante, só isso. Nós tivemos uma briga séria e acabamos falando de mais, Suzi me acusou da morte de nossos pais e desde então não mantemos contato.

- Nossa! – Disse Sirius assombrado.

Tiago puxou Lily gentilmente e ela se deixou levar.

- Como ficamos? – Perguntou simplesmente Tiago para a ruiva.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Eu amo você Lily, amo o jeito como fica vermelha quando esta com raiva e como olha para baixo quando esta envergonhada, como umas mechas do seu cabelos cai em seu rosto quando esta cansada e lendo, como me hipnotiza olhando para o lago. Eu sei que o que quero é você! Sempre!

A ruiva tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu amo você, faz tempo que já te amo, mas você é tão imaturo! Está sempre aprontando! E era muito galinha! Não tinha como confiar em você, mas agora nessa história toda você tem sido tão adulto! Eu amo você e essa pode ser uma das últimas chances de te contar isso!

Tiago sorriu e colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto da ruiva.

- É só o começo para nós! – Prometeu.

* * *

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Dan que andava muito quieto dês da conversa com Anna.

- Vamos para a minha casa – Disse Bárbara sentada no banco do ônibus. – Agora só temos que esperar.

Bárbara seguiu dando instruções de como chegar na sua casa. Sofhie mexia distraidamente nos cabelos de Sirius que olhava o teto sem a expressão brincalhona que a muito abandonou suas feições.

Lily e Tiago estavam sentados juntos de mãos dadas, pareciam que estavam simplesmente aproveitando o momento embora as expressões fossem de tristeza.

Remus foi para frente com Bárbara e Dan e conversavam sobre alguns shows mesmo não estando muito interessados nisso.

Após horas no carro Bárbara anunciou que haviam chegado.

A casa é sóbria parecendo antiga, mas bem conservada, tem três andares e uma gigantesca varanda.

- Meu avô construiu a casa – Disse Bárbara orgulhosamente descendo do carro.

A próxima casa além dessa só se via a muita distancia.

- O bom é que ninguém vai ser atraído para cá, se houver barulho – comentou Bárbara.

- O ruim é que se precisarmos de ajuda não haverá ninguém por perto – Disse Remus ganhando um olhar assustado dos presentes.

Cada um foi para um quarto, parecia besteira tentar manter todos juntos sendo que no fundo achavam que estavam se encaminhando para a morte.

Lily e Tiago ficaram em dois quartos que davam de frente um para o outro, pareciam ter uma necessidade de ficarem perto.

Os outros seguindo o exemplo ficaram com quartos de frente um para o outro.

- O que iremos jantar? – Perguntou Dan entrando na sala, onde estavam todos sentados em silêncio.

- Tem um restaurante aqui perto. Eu busco comida – Sugeriu Bárbara.

- Vou junto! – Disse Remus. Assim Bárbara e Remus se levantaram e foram para fora.

- O que acha que vai acontecer? – Perguntou Bárbara que havia reparado que Remus guardava suas idéias para ele mesmo.

- Não sei, mas não tenho muita esperança que vamos sair vivos.

Remus deu de ombros e Bárbara entrou no banco do motorista do carro dela. Remus sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Também não tenho, mas espero que pelo menos alguns saiam vivos! – disse Bárbara com simplicidade.

Eles ficaram em silêncio o restante do caminho até Bárbara estacionar em frente a um restaurante com aparência de antigo.

- Não se deixe influenciar pela aparência! A comida é ótima!

Bárbara entrou e Remus a seguiu.

A loira parou imediatamente quando viu o namorado sentado em uma mesa com amigos dos dois.

Teve que dar um tapa na própria cabeça, como ia explicar porque sumiu sem nenhuma satisfação?

Ester falou alguma coisa e Tom olhou para ela, pareceu indeciso, mas no fim veio até onde ela estava.

- Oi.

- Oi – Respondeu Bárbara.

Tom olhou por cima do ombro dela para Remus.

- Esse é Remus Lupin, colega da minha irmã – Explicou Bárbara.

- Oi – Cumprimentou Tom e Remus foi para o balcão fazer as encomendas. – Onde você estava?

- Suzi teve uns problemas. Tive que ir a Hogwarts, não deu tempo de avisar.

- Imagino que você não vá me explicar?

- Acho melhor para você que eu não explique.

Tom mordeu o lábio e olhou para o lado furioso.

- Desculpe – Pediu Bárbara puxando a manga do casaco dele e enrolando o pulso dele com os dedos.

- Você sumiu! Eu não tinha idéia de onde estava e você ainda não quer me contar!

Quando ele voltou a olhar para ela os olhos estavam disparando fogo.

- Juro que vou te contar! Mas você não acreditaria! E também não quero lhe meter nessa confusão!

- Me explique! – Tom fez que não iria sair do lugar e Bárbara suspirou derrotada.

- Tem um espírito atrás de nós!

Tom olhou incrédulo para ela, Bárbara nunca foi desse tipo de coisa. Claro que no mundo da magia existe fantasma, mas por que eles estariam atrás dela?

- De nós quem?

- Eu e os amigos da minha irmã, acho que agora são meus amigos também. Suzi morreu.

Tom arregalou os olhos e logo estava com os braços em volta da loira que aceitou o abraço.

- Esse espírito a matou! Eu tive um sonho e não consegui entra em contato com ela então fui para Hogwarts e soube que era verdade! Suzi morreu!

Tom apertou-a mais.

- Não quero que se meta nisso também! – Pediu Bárbara. – Acho que não vamos sair vivo disso.

Tom separou-se dela e a obrigou a olhar nos olhos dele.

- Lembra que prometemos estar sempre um com o outro? Eu não vou quebrar essa promessa se um de nós morrer, o outro vai junto.

- Eu não quero que você morra!

- Então não morra também!

Remus fez as encomendas tentando não ouvir a conversa, mas era muito difícil até porque ele tem os sentidos mais apurados que os outros humanos e bruxos.

Resolveu ir ao banheiro para não ficar bisbilhotando, assim que saiu dos sanitários percebeu que algo estava errado.

Olhou sua imagem no espelho e aos poucos ela foi se cobrindo de sangue e se deteriorando.

Quando a imagem sorriu para ele por trás da carniça ele sem pensar deu um soco no espelho.

Saiu correndo com a mão ensangüentada e logo Bárbara e Tom estavam ao lado dele. Bárbara já havia pegado as encomendas e olhava apavorada para ele.

- O que houve?

- Vamos voltar. Ele esta atrás de nós.

* * *

- Então ele está vindo nos pegar mesmo? – Perguntou Lily depois da explicação do Remus.

- Sim.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Tiago abraçando mais a ruiva.

- Esperar – Disse Bárbara nem um pouco contente com a resposta.

- Esperar pela morte – Disse Sirius sombriamente.

- Não seja tão pessimista! – Reclamou Sofhie.

- Só tem um espírito atrás de nós! Já matou um monte de gente incluindo amigos nossos, mas eu não vou ser pessimista não! – zombou Sirius.

- Essa atitude não trás bem nenhum de nós – Disse Lily.

- Chega Sirius! As coisas já estão difíceis sem isso! – Tiago falou.

Tiago é a única pessoa a quem Sirius realmente ouve.

- O que vamos fazer enquanto esperamos? – Perguntou Tom que estava colado na namorada que apesar de não querer que ele estivesse ali, estava feliz com a presença dele.

- Ver um filme? – Sugeriu Lily.

A idéia foi aceita, mas logo ninguém estava prestando atenção ao filme.

Lily deixou umas lagrimas escorrer silenciosamente e Sofhie foi se abraçar a ela.

- Se eu tiver que fazer qualquer coisa, você vai sair bem disso! – Disse Sofhie.

- Prefiro que você se salve! Afinal é a única que conseguiu mexer um pouco com Sirius Black! – Sofhie fez uma careta e logo riu arrancando um sorriso da irmã.

- Que família complicada a nossa! Um pai que tem uma ruiva e trai a mãe da ruiva e tem um filha morena e volta para a mãe da ruiva e as duas filhas estão a beira da morte e encontrão alguma felicidade nisso.

Sofhie olhou para Sirius e Tiago ao terminar a frase. Tiago ouvia tudo quieto, talvez controlando seu gênio.

- Nossa vida sempre foi animada!

- E depois disso vai continuar sendo! Nos formaremos como aurores e todos vão ao nosso casamento ruiva! – Falou Tiago abraçando-a forte.

- Quem disse que eu vou aceitar me casar com você Potter? – Perguntou Lily arrancando risadas.

- Eu digo! – Respondeu Tiago a beijando.

- E ainda terão um astro do rock para cantar no casamento! – Disse Sofhie sorrindo para Dan.

- E o padrinho mais lindo do mundo com a madrinha mais sexy! – Disse Sirius apontando para si mesmo e sorrindo para Sofhie que ficou vermelha.

- Mais modesto também – Zombou Remus, conseguindo mais risos.

Nesse momento todos pularam com um susto, alguém acabara de entrar a casa e tentar acertar Tiago e Lily com um machado.

Parece que o espírito no fim os encontrou.

* * *

**N/A: **Agradeçam esse capitulo a Doidinha Prongs, pois fiz ele para fazer um pedido: Comentem na fic Harry Potter e a Deusa da Morte da Dada!! Se não ela vai deletar e eu não vou ler o resto!! Please, a fic é muito legal vão lah ?? Plixx !!

Acho que depois desse capitulo vai ter mais um e o epílogo. Pois é a fic esta perto do fim, ainda não tenho o próximo capitulo pronto, mas pretendo fazer ele logo, porque tenho que explicar umas coisas. Alguém tem alguma sugestão de como vai acabar??

Ahh, vou tentar deixar minha beta envergonhada (Duvido que vá ficar!), pois eu fiz ele rapidinho só para fazer propaganda para a fic dela e ela se recusa a me mandar um link!! Beta má !! Punição para Doidinha Prongs!! (Cara a lá Umbrigde!!)

Comentes aqui e em Harry Potter e a Deusa da Morte!! Por favor !! Senão não tem atualização!! Shsuahuahsuahsauhau. To brinks !!

Bjs.

Respondendo os comentários:

_Doidinha Prongs:_ Oi minha beta malvada!! Se você vira Bella ela vai perder o interesse por que não é a Bella dele!! Shsuahuahuahua. Vamos fazer assim: A gente pede para a Bella fazer duas cópias do Ed para nós!! (Carinha sonhadora, imaginando aquela perfeição para mim! Shsuahsuahsuahau.) Shsuahsauhsauhau. Viu?? Até fiz o capitulo mais rápido para você!! Você que é má mesmo !! (Piscadela marota.) Bjs.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Eu postei rapidinho dessa vez !! E logo vem capitulo Em Outro Mundo também!! :P Shsuashuashuahuahsau. Eu não sou tão má quanto a Dada não!! Imagina uma fic de terror feita por ela!! Shsuahsuahuashauhsau. Vou passa essa idéia para ela!! Estamos começando a fazer uma fic juntas!! Acho que vai fica legal, por que eu não sou muito boa no humor e a Dada é, então vai ser divertida!! Shsauhsuahsau. Não sei por que todo mundo acha que sou mais nova!! Tah eu sei, tenho umas idéias, mas acho que vou fica velhinha e ainda vou ser assim!! Shsaushaushauhsau. Espero que goste do capitulo!! De sua opinião do que ira acontecer no final!! É divertido ouvi opiniões, via que alguém acerte ?? Bjs.

_Leli Potter: _Oii !! Ah Anna !! Não posso comenta nada, vai ser explicado isso no proximo capitulo!! Só posso dizer que gosto bastante da personagem !! Que achou da Lily e o Jay ?? Eu amo eles !! :D Nesse capitulo não teve muita ação, mas o próximo vai ter ações e revelações!! Só espero que gostem das ações!! (Risadas malvadas!) Bjs.

_Shakinha:_ Oiii !! Expliquei o que houve em Hogwarts !! De fato, tadinho dos primeiranistas!! Shsaushaushaushau. Eles deram alguns passos para frente mesmo, mas será que o suficiente ?? ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo !! Bjs.

_1 Lily Evans:_ Shuashaushauhsau. Acho que ainda não sou serial killer !! Talvez no próximo capitulo !! ;D Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo !! Esse capitulo não foi muito emocionante, mas é importante para o próximo !! Bjs.

_Nessynháah Girl: _Oi !! Pois é!! Eu também tinha esperanças de ir para lah !! Shsuahsuashausha. Mas vai que reabra?? Com o Dumbledore na diretoria nunca se sabe !! ;D Prometo que o próximo vai ser mais sinistro !! :D Bjs.

_May.Cullen.Potter: _Oii !! Que bom que gostou do capitulo !! Estou pensando !! Não conta para a Dada!! Shsaushaushaushau. To brinks !! Em misturar Twilight com Harry Potter, mas vou ver isso direitinho !! ;D Bjs. Adoro seus comentários !!

_Lari Forrester Black:_ Esse capitulo veio rapidinho!! :P Eu ainda não vi a terceira temporada !! Estou esperando sair o dvd !! Mas o Dean não pode morrer !! Não tem serie sem o Dean e eu não quero que a serie acabe !! Que bom que esta gostando da fic !! Adoro comentários !! No próximo capitulo vai ter mais ação considerando que é o ultimo e depois só tem o epílogo !! Bjs.

Gente !! Quanto mais comentários mais rápido eu posto !! :P

Dada coloka o link de Harry Potter e a Deusa da Morte na sua nota que eu não sei colok link no FF !! Bjs.

**N/B: **Er... Oi... /toda corada/ Você conseguiu... Me deixou super envergonhada! Brigadaa pelo capítulo! Amei... May Cullen Potter? Me contaa!! Pleasee!! /ajoelhada no chão e de mãozinhas arrumadinhas/!

Oo Carol, o FF não aceita links... Mas tem um jeitoo

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4226776/1/HarryPottereaDeusadaMorte

E Twilight em Harry Potter? Não devia ser Harry Potter em Twilght?? Huahsuahsuahsuahusahus

No comments...

Beijoo


	10. Resolvendo O Enigma

- Merda! – Berrou Bárbara, quando Lily e Tiago correram para o lado dela, por pouco os dois não foram acertados, o machado passou bem na hora em que eles se abaixaram.

Um homem bem real para ser um espírito, loiro e forte, mas com os olhos vermelhos, avançava em direção a eles.

- Acho que o espírito tomou o corpo dele – Berrou Remus enquanto eles corriam para o outro lado.

O homem saiu correndo atrás deles, Sofhie tropeçou na mesinha de centro e caiu levando uma machadada no ombro, mas antes do homem conseguir aprofundar o machado na pele dela Sirius fez um feitiço escudo fazendo o machado voar para trás.

Aparentemente magia não afetava o homem em nada, sem o machado ele começou a correr atrás deles. Sirius levantou Sofhie que tem os olhos embaçados pela dor.

Correram para cima fechando a porta assim que entraram em um quarto.

- Isso não vai pará-lo! – Gritou Lily.

- O que fazemos? – Berrou Sirius.

- Façam uma porta – Disse uma voz que eles não sabiam de onde vinha.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Bárbara, mas Sofhie vendo se atirar no chão e começar a desenhar uma porta com o próprio sangue.

Nesse instante a porta do quarto começou a ser arrombada. Remus pegou um abajur de metal que tinha por ali e os outros sacaram as varinhas.

- Pare com isso! – Sirius tentava levantar Sofhie que esta quase acabando o desenho.

A porta foi jogada para baixo e antes que tivessem tempo de sair Bárbara e Tom ficaram encobertos pela porta de mogno.

No momento que o homem entrou e acertou Remus no estomago com uma faca fazendo esguichar sangue para todos os lados Sirius conseguiu puxar Sofhie para trás.

- Sofhie faça a porta – Disse a mesma voz doce mais decidida.

- Anna? – perguntou Dan que reconheceu a voz.

Mas não havia tempo param isso, o homem após jogar Remus contra a parede avançou para Tiago que estava na frente da Lily.

- Expelliarmus! – Exclamou Lily e a faca voou da mão do homem.

Tiago aproveitando o fato avançou para cima dele e Sirius logo estava batendo nele também.

Sofhie aproveitando-se disso desenhou a maçaneta que era o que faltava.

Mas com uma força que não pertencia a ele o homem se livrou deles e avançou para Sofhie que não tinha como se defender.

- Não! – Berrou Lily colocando-se na frente da irmã e recebendo um soco no lado esquerdo do rosto sendo jogada por cima da morena.

Sofhie fingiu que ia abrir a maçaneta desenhada e nesse instante a sala foi tomada por uma incrível luz vinda do buraco que era a porta desenhada por Sofhie.

De dentro dela saiu uma garota, loira e de uma incrível expressão bondosa, como se tivesse acabado de olhar algo muito fofo.

Dan soltou uma exclamação e correu para a figura que sorriu docemente para ele.

O homem parou em estado de choque e logo um outro homem esse mais velho só que com uma grande força bruta saiu de dentro do corpo dele fazendo o loiro desmaiar no chão sangrando pela boca.

- O que você esta fazendo Anna? Não pode ir contra mim! – Uma voz horrenda saiu de dentro do fantasma.

- Agora posso ver-me livre de você! – Exclamou a fantasma de voz incrivelmente doce. – Você não irá mais machucá-los!

O fantasma riu se aproximando de Dan e puxando-o pelos cabelos, Dan tentou acertar um soco, mas isso só o atravessou.

- Tem certeza? – Sem nenhum toque um profundo corte se abriu no rosto do Dan que urrou em resposta.

- Afaste-se dele – Disse a voz doce que com um aceno fez Dan flutuar até ela. – Você já não tem mais poder sobre mim e chegou à hora de pagar por tudo o que fez!

- Anna, minha eterna garotinha. Não seja boba, você nunca irá poder vencer-me, volte para onde estava.

- Irei voltar, após lhe mandar para um lugar não muito agradável – Disse a fantasma.

O fantasma soltou uma risada seguida por um grito de Tiago que começou a sangrar pelos ouvidos.

- Você pensa realmente que é tão fácil? – Perguntou se aproximando de Sirius. – Eu posso fazer o que desejar!

Sirius foi atirado longe batendo a cabeça em uma espada de prata que tinha na parede.

- Não pode mais, pare com isso se não será pior – Ameaçou Anna ainda com uma voz suave.

Dan tentou toca-la e ela deixou sorrindo para ele.

- Sua porta! Agora eu entendo – Disse o fantasma como se tivesse feito uma grande revelação encarando Sofhie no chão desacordada.

Sirius vendo onde o olhar dele estava correu para a garota, mas Anna foi mais rápida e colocou-se na frente.

- Não vou deixar você toca-la.

- Como conseguiu isso Anna? Alguém porque você pudesse passar.

Anna soltou uma risada cintilante.

- Você não entenderia. Amor, simplesmente isso. Necessidade de protegermos quem amamos.

- Tudo isso por causa desse homem? – Perguntou apontando para Dan.

- Você sempre foi muito burro, de uma grande inteligência para hipnose, mas no restante grandiosamente burro. Achou que eu e Dan aceitaríamos tudo de forma calma? Achou que eu não o faria pagar pelo que fez a nós?

- O que você pode fazer Anna? Vir para cá e morar com esse homem enquanto a vida dessa garota se esvai? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro que não, eu vim buscar o senhor. Eu e Dan teremos muito tempo depois – Respondeu com simplicidade a fantasma.

- Como assim a vida da Sofhie se esvai? – Berrou Sirius, o fantasma deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- É claro, você não sabe. A cada minuto que Anna esta aqui a vida de Sofhie vai ficando menor até parar de existir.

Sirius olhou de olhos arregalados para ele.

- Não! – Gritou.

- Foi uma escolha de Sofhie – Respondeu Anna. – É o único jeito, lamento.

- Lamenta? – Riu o fantasma olhando Sirius abraçar o corpo sem consciência de Sofhie. – Pior que realmente lamenta, como você é obvia Anna, parte de você está morrendo por tirar a vida dessa garota.

- Você esta matando minha irmã? – Berrou Lily, levantando-se e indo para perto de Sofhie.

-Eu não gosto disso, mas infelizmente não há outra escolha – Disse a fantasma parecendo lamentar.

- Acabe logo com isso Anna – Pediu Dan e Anna fez que sim.

- Vamos logo não quero ser obrigada a piorar isso aqui!

O fantasma riu e avançou para Tiago que se encontrava desacordado.

Tiago se ergueu no ar subitamente gritando, o fantasma começou a rir e sua risada se transformou numa gargalhada quando Lily atirou-se nas pernas do Tiago tentando inutilmente faze-lo voltar ao chão.

- Chega disso – Falou Anna avançando para o fantasma.

- Não ouse se aproximar Anna – Falou o fantasma subitamente parando de rir.

- Com medo? – Zombou Anna que com um aceno fez Tiago cair devagar no chão.

Lily jogou-se em cima dele as lagrimas cobrindo o rosto suado dele.

- Minha doce Anna, você nunca foi uma garota boazinha.

- Boazinha? – Anna riu. – Eu nunca fui boazinha para você!

- Sua irmã se envergonharia de você!

- Minha irmã? Minha irmã é doente!

- Sua mãe também se envergonharia.

- Minha mãe morreu sem saber como você era, seu falso!

Anna começou a brilhar ainda mais forte.

Com um salto como se fosse uma gata pulou para frente e agarrou o pulso do fantasma puxando-o para dentro da luz com um ultimo sorriso dirigido a Dan.

O fantasma soltou um grito de desgosto e horror antes da porta se fechar.

Bárbara e Tom estavam imóveis de baixo da porta. Tiago continuava desmaiado e Lily abraçada a ele olhou para a irmã que aos poucos abriu os olhos.

Sirius abraçou Sofhie antes dela perceber alguma coisa.

- Que bom que você está bem!

- Desculpe Sirius – Pediu a morena desvencilhando do abraço dele. Sirius olhou-a confuso.

- O que houve?

- Meu tempo de vida não é grande entende? Eu só estou me despedindo. Anna conseguiu me dar uns minutos.

- Como? – Berrou Lily correndo para a irmã e abraçando-a.

- Sinto muito, mas fico feliz que estejam bem! Sigam em frente.

Deu um ultimo abraço em Lily e abraçou Sirius murmurando no ouvido dele:

- Permita se apaixonar e amar novamente.

Com esse ultima frase caiu inerte no ombro do Sirius arrancando um uivo que marcou toda a vizinhança que o ouviu.

* * *

Hospital – Uma semana depois.

- Então Hogwarts reabriu? – Perguntou Tiago com um sorriso.

Como Os Marotos que eram, nenhum parava no quarto destinado a eles. Encontravam se todos no quarto do Tom que foi o mais amassado de todos e ainda estava impossibilitado de se mover.

- Sim – Respondeu Lily que não estava internada no St. Mungus e soube da novidade. – E todos estamos dentro ano que vem!

- Menos Sofhie – Acrescentou Sirius.

Lily estava esforçando-se para seguir a vida apesar da morte da irmã, realizando o ultimo desejo da morena, mas Sirius recusava-se a ficar um minuto sem falar nela o que magoava ainda mais a todos.

- Foi escolha dela Sirius, devemos a vida a ela – Murmurou Bárbara numa espécie de consolo.

- Preferia que estivéssemos mortos todos juntos – Murmurou o moreno que ganhou um forte tapa de Tiago na cabeça.

- Isso não ajuda em nada Sirius! Sofhie morreu e não ajuda a nenhum de nós você ficar mexendo nisso a toda hora. Lily me contou o que ela pediu e você deveria seguir o que ela falou.

- Tente imaginar a Lily morta Pontas!

Com isso Sirius saiu da sala caminhando apressadamente para longe dos amigos.

- Talvez nós devêssemos ter morrido todos juntos mesmo – Disse Remus.

- Não fale besteiras! – Ralhou Tom.

- Sofhie fez isso por nós todo jeito que Anna falou parece que a veremos depois também – falou Lily.

Tiago abraçava-a pelos ombros.

- Só espero que Sirius não repare nesse detalhe até estar recuperado – Comentou Bárbara recebendo um olhar apavorado de todos.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu juro que achei que o capitulo fosse ficar maior !! Achei ele perfeito desse jeito e se fosse aumenta-lo ia perder o sentido.

Fico alguma pergunta a ser respondida? Tentei pensar se faltou algo e acho que não, mas se tiverem duvidas é só me perguntar !!

Agradeço a todos que leram e acompanharam a fic !! Cada comentário foi de extrema importância para mim !! O epílogo já esta pronto e logo vou posta-lo !! Talvez, somente talvez Jogo Mortal vá ter uma continuação, já tenho umas idéias, mas se consegui me controlar (O que é difícil!) ela só vem depois que eu acabar a primeira fase de MDTU por que eu estou com muita fic !! Espero que tenham gostado da fic !!

Adoro muito vocês !!

_Shakinha:_ Acertou!! Foi horrível matar a Sofhie, mas totalmente necessário!! Mas graças a morte dela eu tive a idéia da continuação!! Gostou do ultimo capitulo?? Bjs.

_1 Lily Evans:_ Shaushaushuashaushauhsau. Espero que tenha gostado mesmo só tendo sete paginas no Word!! Nossa!! Querer sacrificar a Lily e deixar o Jay querendo se matar!! Depois eu que sou a má aqui neh?! ;D Bjs.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Pior neh!! Nem pensei nisso! O assassino da machadinha!! Shaushaushuashauhsua. É o Remus poderia ter ficado com a Bárbara, mas ela já tinha um namorado e o Remy tem que entender que nadinha vai trazer a Suzi de voltah!! É, acho que sou um pouquinho má! :D Bjs.

_Leli Potter:_ Gostou das revelações?? Eu não podia matar ninguém no capitulo anterior se não quem eu ia mata nesse?? A minha beta já me disse que eu matei quase todos os personagens!! Shaushaushaushaushau. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! :D Bjs.

_May.Cullen.Potter:_ Eu não coloquei o nome da fic? Só eu mesmo!! O nome é: Meu Deus! Estou grávida do Potter!! A Lily demorou mais admitiu isso que vale neh? Eu só tenho o prólogo pronto de No Twilight de Harry Potter!! Bjs.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Hahaha. Você queria que eu mata-se a Lily só para ficar com o Jay pensa que eu não sei?? Agora eu vou ficar com o Sirius!! Shsashaushaushashau. Bjs.

**N/B: **Tá com muita fic? Quem manda escrever sem parar? E agora já está com dois projetos de fic... Aff... Últimoo capítulo!! /olhos molhados/ o próximo já é o Epílogo!! Carol!! Por que vc não escreve uma fic maior?? Huashuashuahsua

O capítulo não é dedicado à mim?? /fazendo biquinho/

Beijoo


	11. Epilogo

**Um Ano Depois...**

- Casar? – Perguntou a Senhora Evans não sabendo se ficava feliz ou triste de perder sua filhinha.

- Não mãe! Como você vive no passado! Nós só iremos morar juntos! – Falou Lily, que acabou de contar a novidade para a mãe.

- Dá no mesmo, filha! – Agora a Senhora Evans caiu no choro e Lily revirou os olhos. O Senhor Evans que só observava a cena com olhos atentos abraçou a esposa pelos ombros e piscou para a Lily que subiu para o quarto rapidamente.

- Que ano! – Exclamou a ruiva jogando-se na cama e logo seu namorado estava sentado olhando brincalhão para ela. – Você tem que parar de invadir meu quarto! – Disse, mas não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com a presença do garoto.

- Não vai haver mais necessidade daqui a uma semana já que iremos morar juntos, mas sabe que a idéia de casamento não é má? – Perguntou ganhando um tapa no braço da ruiva.

- Como está o Sirius? – Perguntou a ruiva desmanchando o sorriso.

- Acho que ele nunca se recuperou muito de tudo, ainda está viajando, mas me disse logo irá voltar. Que no dia da mudança estará aqui.

- Que bom! Amo tanto aquele maroto, quero que ele volte a ser feliz.

- Acho que vai demorar mais do que um ano para isso acontecer Lily.

- Eu sei – Murmurou a ruiva triste.

- Nada de tristeza! Sirius não vai gostar disso! Vamos logo ruiva começar a arrumar suas coisas!

- Falta uma semana Ti! Como espera que eu viva sem roupa durante uma semana? – Perguntou a ruiva com as mãos na cintura vendo o namorado jogando as roupas dela para um malão que ela nem sabia de onde saiu.

- Sempre há a opção de nos mudarmos agora – Sugeriu o moreno com um sorriso levando um beijo em resposta.

* * *

- Tom? – Chamou a loira assustada enquanto subia as escadas.

O marido havia sumido do nada da sala e não havia respondido quando ela o chamou.

- Surpresa! – Gritou Tom saindo do quarto com uma linda pulseira de diamantes, a pulseira é toda feita de pequenos diamantes em formato de coração.

- Nossa! – Foi à exclamação da loira enquanto o marido colocava a pulseira e sorria para ela. – Por que disso? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Não sei por que tem que ter sempre um por que!

A loira continuou olhando para ele desconfiada.

- Ok! Quero ter um cachorro! – Confessou o marido ganhando uma gargalhada como resposta.

- Era só pedir! Eu gosto da idéia! Mas até foi útil você achar que não ia aceitar assim ganhei uma pulseira maravilhosa!

A loira continuou a rir e o marido sorriu em resposta.

- Um labrador? – Sugeriu a loira descendo a escada com Tom abraçado a ela.

- Sim – Sorriu o marido abraçando-a mais forte.

- Que dia é mesmo a mudança?

- Que mudança? – Perguntou o marido confuso, Bárbara revirou os olhos.

- A da Lily e do Tiago é claro! Esqueceu que ficamos de ajudar? – Perguntou.

- Ah sim! É daqui uma semana!

- Estou com saudade de todo mundo reunido!

- Com certeza! O nosso ultimo ano foi muito legal, foi ótimo termos ido para Hogwarts! Pena que o Sirius passou o ano vagando pelos cantos.

- Não tenho muita certeza que isso vá mudar – Disse Bárbara sem esperança abraçando o marido e beijando-o no pescoço.

- Acho melhor voltarmos lá para cima – Sugeriu Tom arrancando uma risada da loira.

* * *

Sirius Black estava parado em frente ao tumulo de Sofhie Evans, embora os amigos não soubessem ou assim pensava o moreno ele vinha visitando o tumulo de dias em dias.

Era o único lugar em que ele encontrava-se mais em paz, ou talvez fosse o único lugar em que ele podia jogar toda a depressão.

- Ola! – Disse uma garotinha de cabelos loiros arrancando-o dos seus pensamentos.

- Oi. – Sorriu procurando por volta os pais da garotinha e não encontrando ninguém. – Onde estão seus pais?

A garotinha não respondeu e sorriu mais para ele.

- Ela não deseja que você fique assim – Sussurrou tocando a lápide de Sofhie. – Ela amava demais você para querer que você jogasse sua vida fora.

Sirius olhou pasmo para a garotinha que sorriu mais docemente.

- Faça o que ela lhe pediu Sirius Black.

No momento que ele levou para desviar os olhos da lapide e olhar para a garotinha ela havia sumido.

- Não é fácil como você gostaria que fosse Soh – Sussurrou para a lápide.

Levantou-se ainda olhando para a lápide como se pudesse ver Sofhie através disso.

Com um ultimo olhar foi para a saída do cemitério.

* * *

Remus voltava da sua aula, estava se preparando para ser professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas embora soubesse que isso ia ser difícil sendo um lobisomem.

Por esse mesmo motivo não podia ter uma família e uma vida normal, sentia um pouco de inveja de Tiago que estava começando a formar uma família com Lily.

A única garota que já havia povoado a cabeça do Aluado era Suzi Tyller, mas agora ela encontrava-se morta e ninguém nunca ia achar se quer o corpo.

Isso que esperava Aluado, uma vida de solidão com alguns raros momentos em que tudo brilhava, quando estava com os amigos.

Todos haviam tentado convence-lo a ficar por perto, mas morar perto de algum deles incomodava Remus, ele não devia ser um peso que os amigos tinham que carregar.

Morava na mesma casa em que seus pais haviam morado, Sirius havia o convidado para morar no seu apartamento, mas Remus recusou a oferta, sabendo que tanto ele quanto Sirius tinham fantasma de mais e precisavam de espaço.

Agora olhava para a rua e se perguntava o que estava fazendo. Tentando lutar contra algo que tentava engoli-lo cada fez mais.

Essa sociedade bruxa nunca aceitaria um lobisomem por melhor que ele fosse.

Remus abanou a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos e o vento trouxe uma flor até ele.

Um lírio roxo, a flor preferida de Suzi.

Sempre há uma opção pensou o lobo voltando a caminhar. Sempre se pode seguir em frente por mais difícil que seja o caminho.

* * *

Dan sorria largamente da varanda de sua casa, finalmente conseguira se auto-desculpar.

Saiu correndo atrás de sua pastor-alemão chamada Clara, jogando a bola para ela ir buscar.

Ele sabia e ser iria saber que daqui a algum tempo ele e Anna estariam juntos. Que Anna esperaria por ele assim como ele anseia a cada dia por tê-la por perto.

Havia tirado umas férias dos shows e tirou o ano para compor, de fato as suas melhores musicas saíram ano passado e logo ele estaria de volta nos shows.

Sorriu ao pensar em subir no palco de novo, uma das poucos certeza que ele tinha da vida é que ia ser musico pelo resto dela, é o que ele amava fazer aqui.

- Papai? – Chamou uma garotinha de cabelos loiros e olhos claros.

- Sim Anna?

- Você prometeu me balançar no meu balanço pelo menos cem vezes hoje – Cobrou Anna fazendo beiço.

Dan sorriu para ela, pegando-a no colo e levando-a até o balanço atrás da casa com Clara aos seus pés abanando o rabo.

- Quero ver o tio Sirius! Estou com saudade dele! – Disse a garotinha. – E da tia Lily e o tio Ti também! Da tia Baby e do tio Tom e do tio Remus...

- Ou seja, você está com saudade de todos – Riu Dan balançando o balanço.

- Quando vamos vê-los? – Perguntou insistindo Anna.

- Semana que vem vamos à casa nova da tia Lily e do tio Tiago.

A garotinha abriu um gigantesco sorriso para o pai que respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:** SOBRENATURAL: A continuação de Jogo Mortal já esta com o trailer on!! Passem lá!! E estou com uma nova fic: Mudanças Em Minha Vida é a primeira fic meio hentai que eu escrevo e espero que gostem!

**N/A:** Agora definitivamente Jogo Mortal acabou! :' Espero que tenham gostado da fic e do epílogo !! Só para esclarecer a filha do Dan é adotada e é muito parecida com Anna.

Me deu uma peninha do Sirius! :' Quero levar ele para casa !! Shsushaushaushahsau.

Obrigada de novo !! Espero que continuem gostando das minhas fics !!

Bjs.

Respondendo os comentários:

_Jaque Weasley:_ Ai, eu acho que a Lily esta sofrendo mais mesmo, mas ela tem o James! Acho que por ter pouco tempo para aproveitar a Sofhie é que é pior, afinal começo de namoro sempre é melhor neh?! Não tem brigas nem nada! Espero que você leia a continuação também! Não sei como não reparei no assassino da machadinha mesmo! Espero que ele não venha atrás de mim não!! Bjs.

_Leli Potter:_ Eu amo a Sofhie, mas tinha que ser ela mesmo! Se eu mata-se a Lily o Jay ia até o inferno para me mata! Não que eu não esteja sendo assombrada pelo Six! Shaushaushuahsuashua. A continuação esta on espero que goste dela também! ;D Bjs.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Mesmo com muitas fics já arrumei mais duas! Eu admito não sei ficar sem escrever! Ontem tive a idéia de Mudanças Em Minha Vida e já digitei os dois primeiros capitulo! Hein! Mesmo eu tendo matado a Soh eu amo ela viuh! Shaushaushaushauhsu. E o Six disse que vai vir aqui para casa mesmo! :P Bjs.

**N/B:** Eu me emocionei com essa fic! Eu nunca vou esquecê-la!! Nem dos comentários carinhosos que vocês, leitores, enviaram... Vocês ajudaram muito para essa fic sair rápido... Vou sentir saudade disso... Se vai ter continuação? Vocês decidem! Espero que tenha, eu to morrendo de vontade de ler uma continuação...

'

Pois é... Acabou... Adeus Jogo mortal!! '

Beijos com muitas lágrimas,

Doidinha Prongs


End file.
